Senran Kagura : The Ero King (Version française)
by Namyar
Summary: Version originale (française donc) de cette fiction.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire inoubliable

La force d'un individu n'est pas de terrasser physiquement un ennemi, de protéger ses camarades ou encore de tromper les autres. La vraie force est la capacité d'une personne à surmonter ses blessures, de faire face aux difficultés qui lui sont propres et de ne pas devenir ce qu'il ne veut pas être.

Les shinobi, des individus de l'ombre aux capacités physiques surhumaines, surmontent jours après jours les plus grandes épreuves que l'on puisse imaginer. Pourtant, ils restent humains, preuve en est, un bon nombre d'entre eux succombent, non pas au combat mais à leurs propres démons qui les poussent vers la facilité.

Les shinobi sont formés en deux factions, celle des shinobi du bien et celle des shinobi du mal. Pourtant, la souffrance responsable d'une telle déchirure est une loi naturelle, au-delà du bien et du mal, qui ne sont que de vulgaires concepts humains.

Parmi les milliers de shinobi ayant écrit cette histoire, il en existe un qui tient son origine d'un défaut typiquement humain, la perversion.

Senran Kagura : The Ero King

Je suis presque arrivé à mon arrêt.

Le chemin vers l'école est long, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime regarder le paysage, il est si beau.

Cette belle forêt, ce ciel bleu, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

...

Je crois que le bus ralentit, je vais devoir descendre... Dommage.

"Bon week-end Haku."

Le chauffeur est très gentil et toujours souriant avec moi.

Mais c'est normal, je suis toujours le dernier dans le bus et l'avant-dernier descend au moins 10 minutes avant moi. Et aussi, je me m'assois toujours à l'avant du bus, je suis devenu comme un copain pour lui.

C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas de copains de mon âge, les autres enfants à l'école ne m'aiment pas beaucoup parce que je n'aime pas les mêmes trucs qu'eux. Et dans mon village, il n'y a pas d'autres enfants de mon âge, il y a presque que des adultes.

Mais c'est pas grave, les adultes sont bien plus gentils que les enfants, et surtout, il y a Maman.

Ma Maman s'appelle Sei, notre nom de famille est Mei.

Je n'ai pas de père ni de grands-parents, j'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

"Coucou Haku."

Ah, Maman n'est pas venue, aujourd'hui, c'est Sayaka qui me récupère.

Sayaka est la meilleure amie de Maman, elle m'a dit qu'elles se connaissent depuis le lycée, elles travaillent ensemble aussi. Quand Maman ne peut pas s'occuper de moi, c'est parfois elle qui le fait, elle est très drôle donc je m'amuse beaucoup avec elle.

Elle est très jolie aussi, j'ai envie de me marier avec elle... Mais c'est un secret.

"Alors, c'était bien l'école ?"

"Oui, j'ai encore eu une des meilleures notes aujourd'hui."

"Vraiment ? Ta maman va être fière de toi dis donc."

"Oui, mais j'aime plus le week-end que l'école car je peux être plus avec toi et Maman."

Elle rigole un peu, elle le fait souvent quand je lui parle.

"Tellement mignon, ta mère a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir."

Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir autant de gens qui m'aiment.

"Au fait, tu es prêt pour ton anniversaire ce soir ?"

"Euh... Oui."

C'est vrai, j'ai 9 ans aujourd'hui.

Maman a invité Sayaka et quelques-unes de ses amies. Il y a aussi Mamie Shunka qui va venir, c'est une bonne amie de maman qui l'aide pour des trucs comme la cuisine.

Maman et Sayaka ne sont pas très bonnes pour cuisiner, mais Mamie Shunka m'a dit de ne pas leur dire car ça les rendrait tristes.

"Bonjour mes petits."

Ah ! C'est justement mamie Shunka !

"Madame Shunka ! Bonjour à vous."

"Bonjour !"

"Alors, comment va notre grand garçon préféré ?"

"Bien, et comment va notre mamie préférée ?"

"Eh eh, petit flatteur ce petit."

Mamie Shunka avait un restaurant avant, elle a eu des enfants donc, elle a aidé maman quand j'étais un bébé.

"Tu verras Haku, pour ce soir, je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré."

"le sukiyaki ?!"

"Bien vu."

"Merci beaucoup !"

"On se voit ce soir, à tout à l'heure."

On reprend notre route, on est presque arrivé à la maison.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

On est devant la maison, Sayaka ouvre la porte.

"On est rentrés !"

J'enlève mes chaussures, et Maman arrive.

"Bon retour."

Maman sourit, elle le fait presque tout le temps, mais je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus au monde.

"Bon anniversaire, mon petit têtard."

Elle dit ça, et se baisse pour me prendre dans ses bras.

C'est si doux, même dans mon lit je me sens pas aussi bien.

"Bon sang Sei, voir ton fils grandir me rappelle qu'on vieillit..."

Sayaka avait déjà dit ça quand j'ai eu 8 ans, et quand j'ai eu 7 ans aussi je crois. Je sais ce que dois répondre pour lui remonter le moral.

"Mais Sayaka, toi et Maman, vous êtes encore très jeunes et très jolies !"

Maman et elle se regarde en souriant, et se mette à rigoler.

"Ton fils est un vrai petit charmeur."

"Oui, et vu que tu es jeune, tu pourras peut-être te marier avec lui comme il le veut depuis toujours."

Eh ?!

Comment Maman le sait ?!

"C'est... C'est pas vrai !"

"Oh, il est rouge comme une tomate, c'est trop mignon !"

"Mais euh..."

"Enfin, monte dans ta chambre et prépares-toi mon petit têtard, on a des invités ce soir."

"Hum... D'accord, mais arrête de m'appeler "mon petit têtard"... "

"On en reparlera quand tu ne feras plus de cauchemar à cause du Croque-Mitaine, allez zou !"

J'aime beaucoup Maman, mais des fois, c'est comme si elle aimait me mettre dans l'embarras...

Eh ?

C'est quoi ça ?

"Maman... Tu t'es fait mal ?"

"Eh ? Mais... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tu as des bandages sur le bras, tu ne les avais pas hier."

"Oh... Ce n'est rien, je suis... Tombée au travail, rien de grave."

"D'accord..."

Maman est bizarre, je crois qu'elle s'est déjà faite mal à son travail.

En plus, elle et Sayaka ne veulent pas me dire c'est quoi leur travail, elles me disent que je suis trop petit pour comprendre.

C'est ennuyant...

Bon, je dois me préparer pour ce soir.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

C'est l'heure du dîner, on est tous à table.

Il y a 12 invitées, dont Sayaka et Mamie Shunka.

Mais il y a que des femmes, aucun homme n'est là.

"Et voilà le plat principal !"

Maman arrive avec le sukiyaki ! Enfin, je meurs de faim !

Tout le monde est en train de servir, je suis trop loin pour le faire moi-même, c'est donc Maman qui le fait pour moi.

"Bon appétit."

Tout le monde commence à manger, moi aussi.

C'est trop bon, j'adore le sukiyaki, encore plus quand c'est Mamie Shunka qui le fait.

"J'ai oublié l'eau, je reviens"

Maman sort de table, et Mamie Shunka pose ses baguettes.

"Alors Haku, il est bon mon sukiyaki ?"

Bien sûr qu'il est bon, j'ai quasiment terminé de manger.

"Oui, très bon !"

Elle sourit, elle doit être comme Sayaka et aimer quand je lui dis des trucs gentils.

"Merci à tous d'être venues, je vous adore !"

...

Eh ?

Bizarre, j'ai senti un truc...

Pourquoi tout le monde s'arrête de manger ? Elles n'ont pas fini...

...

Pourquoi elles me regardent comme ça... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Leurs yeux, ils sont bizarres.

Quoi ? elles se lèvent toutes, pourquoi ?

C'est... J'ai peur...

"Je... Vous avez quoi ?"

Sayaka se penche vers moi, elle bave aussi.

"Tu es si mignon..."

Mais il se passe quoi ?!

Ah ?!

Maman est revenue, elle va me protéger !

"Maman, aide-moi, elles me font peur et elles font des trucs bizarres..."

...

Pourquoi elle ne dit ri...

Mais...

Non...

Ses yeux, elle est comme les autres...

"N'aie pas peur, on ne va pas te faire de mal..."

Elle me sert fort, très fort.

Les autres sont là aussi, elles commencent à... Me toucher...

Partout...

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez... J'ai peur..."


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fuite

Courir...

Courir...

Courir...

Elles sont là, je le sais... Elles vont encore me faire mal...

J'ai pu m'échappé, mais elles ne sont pas loin...

Elles veulent me faire du mal... Je sais car elles aiment ça...

Même Maman...

Peut-être qu'elles me trouveront même dans cette forêt... Je vais m'y enfoncer le plus possible...

Même si je dois m'y perdre, c'est mieux que... Ce qu'elles m'ont fait !

S'il vous plaît que quelqu'un me sauve...

Me sauve de ces monstres...

 _Deux jours plus tard_

C'est le matin...

J'ai faim...

J'ai soif...

Je suis fatigué...

Mais j'ai surtout peur...

Les monstres sont là, quelque part...

Je dois fuir, le plus loin possible... Je crois que même cette forêt ne peut pas me sauver...

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Je n'arrive pas à courir, je suis trop fatigué.

J'ai trouvé la route, je la suis, mais je sais même pas où je vais...

...

Mais... Quelque chose arrive.

Des monstres ?! Je suis sûr que c'est...

Une minute...

C'est... Mon bus scolaire ?

Mais oui ! On est lundi !

Je fais signe au bus de s'arrêter.

Le chauffeur peut m'aider, ce n'est pas un monstre...

...

Et si c'est le cas ?

Trop tard, le bus s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre...

"Haku ? Que-ce que tu fais ici ? Et dans cet état ?"

...

"Je..."

"Enfin bref, on va être en retard, monte. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard."

Oui... Ce n'est pas un monstre !

...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer...

"Haku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"C'est Maman... Elle... Elle..."

Je ne ne peux pas le lui dire, je ne veux pas m'en souvenir...

Je ne veux pas...

"Bon, va t'asseoir, je sens qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à expliquer..."

Je m'assieds au fond du bus, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu.

 _30 minutes plus tard_

On est arrivé à l'école, dans la petite ville.

Je vais pouvoir fuir... Loin, encore plus loin...

Je descends, je vais...

"Haku ?"

C'est le chauffeur, il est avec... Ma maîtresse.

"..."

"Haku, on nous a signalé ta disparition, peux-tu m'expliquer ?"

"..."

"Ce n'est pas grave, on va appeler la Police, tu seras bientôt avec ta mère."

Ma mère ?

Ma mère ?

Maman ?

Maman ?

...

Maman ?!

"Non !"

Elle va encore me faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas !

"Enfin Haku, que-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Il a raison."

Eh ?

La maîtresse... Est d'accord ?

...

Non...

Ces yeux...

"Non... Non..."

"Madame ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Je veux le garder pour moi, il ferait un excellent jouet."

Non...

C'est un monstre aussi...

Comment toutes les autres...

"Je me demande à quoi ton corps ressemble..."

Elle va me blesser elle aussi... Pitié non...

...

Quoi ?

Le chauffeur L'a agrippé.

"Arrêtez ça ! Vous êtes folle !"

"Lâche-moi ! Je le veux !"

Je ne peux pas rester là... Je dois fuir... Loin.

Loin... Encore plus loin...

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je recommence à courir... Aussi vite que possible...

 _Trois semaines plus tard_

La nuit est proche, mais je suis en sécurité pour le moment.

Les monstres ne peuvent venir me chercher ici, ils me protègent.

"Haku ? Ton psychologue est ici."

Oh...

Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer...

Cet homme est un gentil, c'est monsieur Bantarou, un des surveillants de cette institut.

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai réussi à prendre le train et à traverser le pays, assez loin, je crois.

J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, j'ai trouvé un portefeuille avec de l'argent par terre, j'ai donc pu manger un peu. J'ai pris le train sans billet mais j'ai réussi à me cacher assez longtemps pour partir le plus loin possible.

Je suis donc arrivé dans cette ville, j'avais faim et soif, puis je suis passé devant cet institut par hasard, monsieur Bantarou m'a vu et m'a emmené à l'intérieur.

C'était très dur, mais le pire était que les monstres étaient partout... Tout le temps...

Dans les magasins, la rue, et même dans le train...

Elles se cachent sous des masques, elles les gardent du moment que je ne leur parle pas. Je le sais car des monstres sont aussi dans cet endroit, mais elles ne m'ont rien fait... Pour le moment.

Les gens disent "femmes" mais je sais que c'est des monstres qui veulent me faire du mal !

Mais les hommes ne me font jamais de mal, ils ne sont donc pas des monstres je crois. Mais je ne leur parle plus non plus, sauf à celui-ci.

Dans cette pièce, c'est là que je le vois, celui qui me comprend le mieux.

"Bonsoir Haku."

Cet homme est Monsieur Shinrin, mon psychologue.

C'est le monsieur le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais connu, il a tout de suite compris à quel point j'avais peur et n'a pas cherché à mon ramener auprès des monstres.

Monsieur Bantarou nous laisse seuls.

"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien..."

"Alors, je vais être le plus clair possible, n'hésite pas à m'interrompre si tu ne comprends pas tout."

"Compris monsieur."

"Le directeur de cet institut a effectué des démarches auprès de la police pour savoir d'où tu venais, mais sans résultat, désolé."

"D'accord..."

Il ne le sait pas, mais je suis content de savoir ça.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle cependant, le directeur a accepté de te prendre comme pensionnaire dans son institut. Tu seras nourri, logé et même scolarisé, en plus, on pourra continuer nos séances, tu es content ?"

"Oui monsieur, très content."

Je vais pouvoir rester ici, cet endroit où je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis si content...

"Tu ne te sens toujours pas prêt à parler aux autres ?"

...

Je déteste quand il me demande ça...

"Non..."

"Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, tu as tout le temps que tu veux, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider d'ailleurs, tiens."

Eh ?

Il sort un truc de son sac, c'est... Une ardoise ?

"Tu ne veux pas parler aux autres, mais accepterais-tu de communiquer avec ça ?"

Parler aux autres... En écrivant ?

...

Je ne leur parle pas, donc...

"Je... Vais essayer."

"Excellent, crois-moi, tu va vite te sentir mieux en ayant des interactions avec les autres."

Je vais donc habiter ici maintenant.

Tout va bien, c'est un endroit où on ne va pas me faire de mal...

Je n'ai pas à avoir peur...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle vie

Six ans.

Aujourd'hui, je suis supposé fêter mes 15 ans.

Mais en réalité, c'est l'anniversaire de tout autre chose.

L'anniversaire du réveil des monstres... Que l'on nomme "femmes".

 _Ding Ding_

"Eh ?"

Ce n'est rien, c'est juste la sonnerie, la journée est terminée.

Ma dernière année de collège est presque achevée, mes examens d'entrée au lycée approchent.

J'ai de bons résultats, parfois les meilleurs de ma classe, je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce niveau-là, mais en revanche, c'est le lycée où je vais aller qui me gêne...

L'institut m'avait envoyé dans ce collège privé, qui est exclusivement masculin, ce qui est rare de nos jours.

En revanche, ils n'ont pu me trouver un lycée du même genre, celui où je vais devoir aller est mixte... Je vais donc devoir fréquenter des femelles...

Ces horribles femelles...

Elles se cachent dernière leurs soi-disant beauté, mais je sais ce qu'elles sont réellement, je sais à quel point elles sont moches...

Ce n'était pas simple de communiquer avec uniquement l'ardoise que m'a donnée monsieur Shinrin, les moqueries fusent, mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu...

Ni vécu ce que j'ai vécu...

...

Je tremble, encore...

Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je tremblerai toujours...

J'aurai toujours peur... Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

Je sais que c'est à cause de ma voix que les monstres se révèlent tel qu'ils sont, mais...

...

Je n'en peux plus...

Je dois le faire... Ou pas ?

J'ai fui toutes ces années... J'en peux plus...

Je ne vais pas fuir toute ma vie... Et pourquoi pas en fait ?

Non non, je dois essayer, essayer de comprendre ça.

Ce n'est pas normal que ma voix fasse cela, suis-je maudit ?

Sans doute.

Suis-je condamné à vivre comme cela pour toujours ?

Peut-être.

Est-ce que je le mérite ?

Non...

Est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'essayer ?

Oui...

Je vais le faire.

Ce soir, je vais trouver un monstre, mais je vais lui faire face... Non, je vais le dominer.

Tel un roi face à ses sujets.

 _Quelques heures plus_ _tard_

La sortie est droit devant moi, je ne dois plus hésiter...

J'ai peur... Mais je dois le faire quand-même...

"Haku ? Où vas-tu ?"

Eh ?

C'est juste monsieur Bantarou, je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix.

Je m'empresse d'écrire :

 _"Je vais me balader un peu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis."_

"Tiens ? C'est nouveau ça, d'habitude, en dehors de l'école, tu ne sors jamais..."

Il a raison, je ne sors presque jamais de ma chambre, je n'ai jamais pu me sociabiliser avec les autres pensionnaires de l'institut d'ailleurs.

Je passe beaucoup de temps à étudier, quand j'ai du temps libre, je le passe sur mon ordinateur ou devant la télé, jamais avec d'autres personnes.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle en tout cas, ta peur commence à se dissiper on dirait, j'ai raison ?"

...

 _"Peut-être."_

"Enfin bref, ne t'éloigne pas trop."

Je réponds oui d'un simple signe de la tête, puis je sors.

 _10 minutes plus tard_

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je cherche, c'est bien la première fois que je veux voir l'un de ces monstres répugnants...

"Tu as vu leur nouveau clip ? Il est génial !"

Eh ?

Cette voix, aiguë comme...

"Pas encore, j'ai pas eu le temps..."

...

Des femelles...

J'ai peur...

Mais peu importe...

Je m'approche vers elles, je n'ose pas les regarder.

Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de mètre, mais chaque pas semble si long.

Au sol, je vois leurs ombres, créées pas un des lampadaires, je suis juste en face d'elles...

"Eh ? Tu as un problème ?"

Elles me parlent... Ces choses me parlent...

Je lève les yeux, vers les leurs.

"Tu... Veux quelque chose ?"

Oui.

Je veux quelque chose.

Je dois dire un mot, je l'ai fait il y a deux jours avec monsieur Shinrin, mais face à d'autres...

"Je..."

...

Je l'ai fait, j'ai parlé...

Leurs visages, leurs masques tombent.

Ces sourires, comme ce jour-là...

"Si mignon, je veux le toucher..."

Non...

"Arrêtez..."

"Moi aussi, je veux le manger aussi..."

Dégoûtantes...

"Stop..."

Elles marchent vers moi...

Répugnantes...

"J'ai..."

Elles continuent...

Horribles...

"Dit..."

Elles vont me toucher...

Monstrueuses...

"STOP !"

...

J'ai ressentit quelque chose... C'est comme si ça venait de... Moi ?

Eh ?

Les femelles... Elles se sont arrêtées.

Leurs affreux sourires... Sont partis ?

Elles commencent à s'agenouiller... Pourquoi ?

"Oui, nous sommes désolées... Maître..."

Maître ?

Elle vient de m'appeler "maître" ?

...

"Hors de ma vue !"

A peine j'ai dit cela qu'elles partent en courant, comme des lapins effrayés.

Hum...

Je l'ai fait...

"Hu hu..."

J'ai réussi... Je les ai repoussées...

"Eh eh eh..."

Non, je l'ai soumises, ces choses répugnantes sont sous ma volonté !

"Ah ah ah ah..."

Oui, c'est bien... Parfait même...

"AH AH AH AH AH !"

Je n'ai plus à craindre ces femelles, dorénavant, ce sont elles qui vont me craindre !

Et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas être clément.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Je suis rentrée, est dans le couloir, comme tout à l'heure.

"Ah Haku, tu as fait vite, cette balade t'as fait du bien ?"

...

Je n'ai plus à le craindre lui non plus, je n'ai jamais eu le faire d'ailleurs.

"Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point monsieur."

Il a l'air choqué, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

"Eh ? Tu viens de m'adresser la parole ?!"

"Oui."

"Bon sang, quand ton psy va apprendre ça, il va sauter de joie."

"Je pense aussi... Je vais aller dormir."

"Très bien, bonne nuit."

Mais... J'y pense...

"Une minute monsieur !"

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que... Les pensionnaires sont autorisés à quitter l'établissement durant les vacances ?"

"Eh bien... Oui, mais où comptes-tu aller ?"

Où je compte aller... Moi-même je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse vouloir aller autre part, encore moins là-bas...

"Je... C'est personnel, je préfère ne pas en parler."

Il a l'air préoccupé, c'est normal, il a toujours veillé sur moi depuis qu'il ma trouvé il y a six ans, il m'a défendu quand certains des autres pensionnaires s'en prenaient à moi à cause de ma lucidité, qu'ils jugent trop "bizarre".

"Écoute, je crois avoir une vague idée de ce que tu comptes faire... Je n'ai nullement le droit de t'en empêcher, mais je pense que tu devrais en parler à monsieur Shinrin avant, tu veux bien ?"

En parler à monsieur Shinrin ?

...

Cet homme qui a été le seul à qui j'osais parler durant ces six années...

"D'accord."

Bien sûr, il est celui qui me comprend le plus dans ce monde.

Je ne peux pas partir sans lui avoir fait part de ce que je ressens actuellement.

Mais en ce qui me concerne, ma décision est prise.

Je retournerai dans mon ancien village, pour faire face à celles qui m'ont fait du mal autrefois.

Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, mais une chose est certaine, je n'ai pas peur de le découvrir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Maman

Finalement, j'y suis.

Mon ancien village, là où ma vie est devenue un enfer.

Tant de nuit où mon cauchemars était d'y retourner, mais là, c'est différent.

Je vais retrouver ma mère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera quand ce sera fait, mais je dois savoir la vérité, elle est la seule qui peut savoir pourquoi cela m'arrive et éventuellement, trouver un moyen d'y remédier.

Et quand ça sera fait, on pourra peut-être de nouveau être heureux et ensemble, comme avant.

...

Non, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant...

Enfin bref, je dois y aller, monsieur Shinrin m'a fait confiance.

Quand je l'ai vu pour lui faire part de mes intentions, j'avais peur qu'il ne me retienne, mais il m'a juste répondu :

"Haku, tu dois le faire, mais sache que tu dois le faire seul, si tout se passe bien, ta thérapie sera enfin terminé et tu pourras enfin mener une belle vie, celle que tu mérites."

C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit, et il l'a dit en me regardant comme s'il était fier de moi, comme s'il j'avais accompli quelque chose de grand, d'une certaine manière, c'est le cas.

Enfin bref, il est temps d'y aller.

Je vais prendre le bus pour aller au village, l'arrêt est juste ici.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Le bus arrive, il va vers le village d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Il y a environ 25 minutes de trajet, ça va être long.

Le bus s'est arrêté, la porte s'ouvre et...

"Bonjour jeune homme."

...

Mais...

Cette voix...

"Bo... Bonjour."

Pas de doute, c'est lui.

C'est le chauffeur du bus scolaire, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

Je crois que j'ai oublié...

"Un ticket pour le terminus s'il vous plaît."

"Une seconde, on s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?"

Il m'a reconnu... Je n'ai pas de raison de lui cacher je suppose.

"Oui, je suis Haku Mei, vous étiez le chauffeur de mon bus scolaire il y a six ans."

Son visage, il est choqué, normal, il n'a jamais cru me revoir un jour, il était là lors de cet... Incident à l'école.

"Impossible..."

"Je sais, j'ai moi-même du mal à croire à ma propre présence ici."

Je règle le prix comme si de rien n'était, son expression ne change pas.

"Eh, peux-tu rester à la fin du trajet ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important."

"Je... D'accord."

Bien sûr, il a sans doute un millier de choses à me demander et à mon raconter.

 _25 minutes plus tard_

On y est, le terminus.

On n'est que trois passagers à descendre ici, comme promis, je vais voir le chauffeur.

"Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui..."

Cette réponse est... Triste, comme s'il avait quelque chose de terrible à m'annoncer.

"Monsieur, je sais qu'il y a plein de questions ont dû se poser lors de ma fuite, mais..."

"Haku, ce n'est pas le plus important..."

Eh ?

De quoi veut-il me parler alors ?

"Haku, je n'ai jamais très bon pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles mais... Ta mère..."

Bien sûr, ma mère...

Mais pourquoi parle-il de mauvaises nouvelles ?

"Elle... Elle nous a quitté... Mes condoléances..."

...

Que vient-il de dire ?

Maman... Est partie ?!

Non...

Non...

"Im... Impossible..."

"Je suis désolé..."

"Comment ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'est arrivé peu après ta disparition, on l'a retrouvé morte, elle s'est suicidée d'après la police..."

Maman...

Je commence à pleurer... Pourquoi ?

Je hais Maman... Elle m'a fait du mal...

C'était un monstre...

Mais...

Elle m'aimait et c'était ma petite Maman...

On aurait pu être réunis... Et vivre être heureux à nouveau...

Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive ?!

Suis-je réellement maudit ?

"Sa tombe est dans le cimetière du village, tu veux que... Je t'accompagne ?"

"Non merci, je... Veux être seul..."

Maman...

 _Quelques minutes plus_ _tard_

...

C'était donc vrai...

La tombe juste en face de moi, elle est au nom de Sei Mei...

Ma mère...

Elle n'est donc plus là...

Elle s'est suicidée peu après ma fuite...

Est-ce que ça veut dire que... C'est de ma faute ?

...

Mais oui...

Le son de ma voix... Elle ne révèle pas la vraie nature des femmes...

Elle les rend folles...

Maman... Elle n'y était pour rien...

Peut-être même que c'est aussi vrai pour les autres femmes...

C'est moi le responsable...

C'est moi qui ai poussé Maman vers le suicide...

C'est moi qui l'ai tué...

Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle était parfaite !

J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais ça !

C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir...

"Maman, je te demande pardon..."

Je m'excuse, mais elle ne m'entend pas... Jamais elle pourra entendre mes excuses...

Je la maudissais alors qu'elle me pleurait...

Je suis le pire des fils...

"Ainsi, tu es revenu..."

Hein ?

Cette voix...

Je me retourne, et je la vois... Sayaka.

Elle a un peu vieilli, mais c'est bien elle.

Je n'ose pas dire un mot, l'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié que je ne dois pas parler aux femmes.

Je prends mon ardoise aussitôt.

 _"Sayaka, c'est bien toi ?"_

"Oui, je savais bien qu'un jour, tu reviendrais."

Elle a l'air furieuse... Est-ce qu'elle...

"T'as appris ce qui est arrivé à ta mère je suppose ?"

 _"Oui."_

"Je vois que tu as perdu la parole, bien, ça évitera les problèmes."

Hein ?

Elle a compris que ma voix est le problème ?

Sayaka n'a jamais été stupide, mais comment a-elle pu comprendre cela ?

"Pourquoi ne s'est elle pas débarrassé de toi comme ses parents lui ont dit..."

Hein ?

 _"Que veux-tu dire ?"_

Elle soupire puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne suis pas supposé te le dire, mais merde."

Me dire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

"Haku, tu es un fils de viol."

...

Comment ça ?

"Je veux dire, littéralement, ta mère s'est faite violée et est tombée enceinte, je le sais, j'y étais, on a abusé de moi aussi..."

Non... Impossible...

...

En fait, c'est possible...

Cela explique même pourquoi je n'avais pas de père et pourquoi Maman m'a eu si jeune...

"Moi, ses parents, nos amies, tout le monde lui disait d'avorter, mais cette idiote ne l'a pas fait..."

Mais...

Je ne comprends pas...

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

"Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'elle voulait un enfant, mais ce point..."

Je vois...

"Bien sûr, ses parents ne l'ont pas accepté et l'ont reniée, elle a fini sans famille... Parce qu'elle t'a gardé..."

Sayaka dit ça d'un ton haineux... Mais elle a raison...

Avant même ma naissance, ma mère a souffert à cause de moi...

"Je suis resté avec elle car je l'aimais, elle était mon amie et je voulais même qu'on soit plus que ça..."

Quoi ?

Elle aimait Maman à ce point ?

Je... Ne l'aurait jamais cru...

 _"Tu étais amoureuse de Maman ?"_

"Oui, sans cela, je n'aurais jamais enduré ta présence, qui me rappelait ce que j'ai enduré ce jour-ci, ce jour où ma dignité en tant que femme s'est envolée... Pour toujours... Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu aies le même ignoble pouvoir que l'enfoiré qui a abusé de nous..."

...

Elle vient de dire...

"Mais bien sûr, tu n'es qu'un garçon égoïste, trop pour voir comment ta mère et moi souffrions à cause de toi..."

 _"Sayaka, tu sais quelque chose à propos de ma voix ?"_

Elle a l'air étonné, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle a fait une grosse erreur.

"Tu veux dire, à part qu'elle détruit des vies ? Non..."

...

Elle me cache clairement quelque chose...

Plus besoin de ça... Je n'ai plus peur...

"Sayaka, dis-moi la vérité."

Sa réaction... Elle est affectée...

Mais cette fois, c'est moi le dominant.

"La vérité, c'est que tu es mignon comme tout."

"La ferme ! Tu me caches quelque chose, dis-moi la vérité !"

"Votre pouvoir, c'est le Charme de la Femme des Neiges, une technique interdite que votre père a utilisé pour nous soumettre..."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Cela n'a aucun sens !

"Tu peux être plus claire ?"

"Votre mère et moi étions des shinobi, des bons shinobi, et celui qui nous a violé était un mauvais shinobi..."

Des...

Des shinobi ?

Comme des ninja ?

Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?!

"Sayaka, tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!"

"Non, je vous le jure, maître... C'est pour ça que Sei était parfois blessée quand elle rentrait..."

Mais...

...

C'est une explication qui tient la route en fait...

Bien sûr, je ne vais pas croire aux contes de fées aussi facilement...

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai une voix qui contrôle les femmes... Ce n'est pas si improbable...

Une minute... Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

"Sayaka, mon père m'a transmit sa technique ?"

"Oui."

"Mais... Si cette technique est interdite, pourquoi personne n'a essayé de me retrouver ?"

"Votre mère et moi avions essayé, mais elle a effacé vos traces derrière vous..."

Quoi ?

Ma mère m'a protégé ?

...

Jusqu'au bout, elle a été une mère protectrice...

Merci Maman.

"Et on ne lui a rien dit ?"

"Bien sûr que si, elle a pris un blâme et a dû payer de sa vie pour cet acte."

Quoi ?!

Elle ne s'était pas suicidée à cause de la douleur, mais parce qu'on lui a obligé ?!

Au fait, les shinobi sont les assassins de ma mère ?!

Mais... Une seconde...

"Sayaka, il y avait quelque d'autre avec vous lorsque vous me cherchiez ?"

"Non, on était juste nous deux..."

Mais...

Alors...

"Sayaka... C'est toi qui a dénoncé ma mère ?!"

"Oui, c'était mon devoir de le faire, c'était la pire décision de ma vie, mais je n'avais pas le choix..."

"..."

Elle a... Trahis ma mère ?!

Et elle ose me reprocher sa mort ?! Elle n'était pas supposée être amoureuse ?!

"Sayaka... Espèce de salope !"

Quand je pense que j'étais amoureux d'elle...

"Je suis désolé maître..."

"Vas t'excuser auprès de ma mère... Suicide-toi !"

Elle sort un kunai de nulle part, je suppose que c'est normal pour un ninja.

Ma mère et moi somme les victimes de gens comme eux... Des shinobi...

Elle, mon père, les parents de ma mère... Tous !

...

Une seconde...

"Attend !"

Il y a encore quelque chose que je peux lui demander.

"Qu'il y a-il ?"

"Dis-moi où je peux trouver mes grands-parents et mon père."

Je crois que je vais m'aventurer dans un terrain hostile.

Mais je n'ai pas peur.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La naissance du mal

Très bien, j'y suis presque, d'après ce que m'a dit Sayaka, mes grands-parents vivent dans cette maison au bout de la rue.

...

Pourquoi je tremble ?

Ce sont des shinobis, mais ils doivent être vieux maintenant.

Et puis, Sayaka est une shinobi, et je l'ai dominée sans difficulté, pourquoi ça devrait être différent avec eux ?

Cependant, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de ne pas tuer Sayaka... J'étais tellement captivé par ce qu'elle m'a appris que ma haine s'est calmée.

En ce qui concerne mes grands-parents, elle m'a dit qu'ils sont des anciens shinobi et que ma mère était leur fille unique. D'après elle, ma grand-mère est la plus forte, là-dessus, pas de problème.

Cependant, elle n'a pas pu me dire grand chose à propos de mon père, juste que c'était un mauvais shinobi issu d'une école de mauvais shinobi, l'académie des Frelons et qu'il est mort. Je peux donc pas espérer grand-chose de ce côté-là.

Hum...

Je suis juste devant la maison, je vois un vieil homme en train de méditer dans le jardin.

Je...

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ose pas m'approcher plus...

Je devrais peut-être... Laisser tomber.

C'est vrai quoi, j'ai eu des réponses, pourquoi aller les voir ? C'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'être comme eux... Des enfoirés qui abandonnent leurs propres enfants.

Et puis, Sayaka était seule, que peut-il m'arriver si je cherche des problèmes avec tous les shinobi ?

Sayaka m'a dit qu'ils étaient nombreux et partout, qui sait, j'en ai croisé sans m'en rendre compte...

Peut-être même que ceux que j'apprécie sont des espions à leur service...

Bon sang ! Je deviens parano à cause de ces histoires !

...

Je vais partir, c'est trop pour moi, je ne suis qu'un gosse qui ne sait même pas se battre...

"Et alors ?"

Eh ?!

C'était quoi ?!

J'ai cru entendre une voix... Et pas une voix inconnue...

Non, j'ai dû rêver...

"Haku... Voyons..."

Mais ?!

Non... C'est bien cette voix... Mais c'est impossible...

"Pourquoi tu devrais te battre ?"

...

C'est impossible...

"Ma... Maman ?"

C'est bien sa voix, je la reconnecterais entre mille.

Mais... Maman est partie...

"Je serai toujours là mon petit têtard..."

Mon petit têtard ? Cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça...

"Ces gens... Tu dois les affronter."

Les affronter ? Ces shinobi dont je ne connais rien ?

"Mais, comment ? Je ne sais pas me battre..."

"Haku, tu n'as pas besoin de te battre, tu contrôles des gens, fais-les se battre à ta place, tel un roi avec ses soldats."

Les faire se battre à... Ma place ?

Tel un roi... Et ses soldats ?

Oui...

Oui !

Je peux le faire, je suis un roi !

Un roi sans peur !

J'y vais...

Je m'avance vers le vieil homme, il m'ignore encore...

Je vais utiliser mon ardoise pour lui parler, paraître inoffensif est une bonne stratégie, hein Maman ?

"Oui..."

Je suis juste en face de lui, il ne réagit toujours pas.

"Que veux-tu ?"

Enfin, il fait attention à moi.

 _"Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose."_

"Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, vas-t'en."

...

Un vieux con, comme je le pensais...

 _Mais c'est très important pour moi."_

"Mais moi, j'en ai rien à faire de ce qui est important pour toi, dégage !"

Enfoiré...

Il ose me parler comme ça... Pas étonnant qu'un type comme lui soit capable d'abandonner sa propre fille...

"Kosatsu !"

Eh ?

Une voix... Une voix de femme qui plus est...

Une vieille femme est sortie de la maison, elle a l'air furieuse.

"Fukuro, ma douce..."

"Que veut ce jeune homme ?"

"Rien, il veut juste me demander quelque chose..."

"Et toi, tu l'envoies se faire voir comme ça ?!"

"Eh bien..."

"Tu as bien hérité des manières de ta mère toi..."

"Eh ?!"

"Enfin bref, toi, quel-est ton problème ?"

Cette vieille femme...

C'est une femme, donc elle est répugnante... Mais elle n'a pas l'air méchante...

"Non Haku..."

Eh ?

"Elle se cache sous un masque... Comme tous les shinobi..."

Je vois...

Merci Maman, sans toi, je me serais fait avoir.

Je m'avance, mais je garde mes distances.

 _"Merci de m'accorder votre attention madame."_

"Mais de rien, que veux-tu ?"

 _"Connaissez-vous une certaine Sei Mei ?"_

Elle a l'air choquée, comme je le pensais...

...

Elle ne dit plus rien... Cette lâche.

"C'est notre fille, pourquoi ?"

Elle a dit "c'est" ?

Se pourrait-il...

 _"Est-ce que vous êtes au courant de sa mort ?"_

Son visage, elle n'a pas l'air choqué ni même surprise.

"On le sait, cela fait plusieurs années maintenant..."

Elle dit ça comme si elle en avait rien à faire...

...

Maintenant, c'est l'heure de s'amuser.

 _"Mon nom est Haku, Haku Mei, je suis votre petit-fils."_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, elle ne s'attendait pas à mon voir.

"Notre petit-fils hein..."

Tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est me paraphraser...

"On n'a pas de petit-fils."

Tiens, il a retrouvé la parole l'autre con ?

"On a banni notre idiote de fille de notre noble ligné, on ne va pas accepter son rejeton muet."

Rejeton muet...

Rejeton ?!

Je ne suis pas un rejeton ! Maman m'aime... n'est-ce pas ?

"Oui mon petit têtard, de tout mon cœur..."

Et je t'aime aussi Maman ! Pas comme ces deux monstres sans cœur...

...

Mais... C'est vraiment correct ? Je veux dire, si je le fait, je vais devoir...

"Oui mon fils, ce ne sont pas des humains, mais des monstres prenant plaisir à faire souffrir les gens..."

Je... Je le sais...

Je ne reculerai pas... Je te ferai honneur...

Assez rigolé, plus de masque...

"Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas muet... Plus maintenant."

La vielle est sous mon contrôle, étrange, je le sais sans même avoir à la regarder pour m'en assurer, comme si je le sentais...

L'amour de Maman doit me rendre plus puissant.

"Oui Haku..."

Merci Maman... Merci d'être là.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

"Tue moi ça."

 _Snap_

Hein ?

Comment...

J'ai à peine dit ça et la vielle se trouve en face de du vieux...

Elle... Elle l'a poignardé ?

"Argh..."

Ce vieux con agonise et s'effondre...

Je vois... Je dois vraiment être prudent avec ces monstres...

"Je... Bien joué."

"Merci maître..."

Pas le temps de flâner, il me reste encore un truc à faire.

"Sais-tu où se trouve l'académie des Frelon ?"

"Oui..."

"Alors, dis-moi comment la trouvé."

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

"Donc, c'est là que je trouverais cette école..."

"Tout à fait maître..."

Bien, maintenant, dernière étape.

"Suicide toi."

"Tout de suite maître !"

 _Snap_

Elle s'est tuée avec la même lame qu'elle a utilisée contre son mari, c'est presque poétique.

...

Je l'ai fait...

Maman ! Je l'ai fait !

J'ai tué les responsables de nos malheurs !

"Non Haku..."

Hein ?

"Il en reste encore..."

Mais oui...

Je suis un idiot...

Tous les shinobi sont des monstres... Tous les shinobi doivent être éliminés...

On le fera Maman...

"Oui..."

Je vaincrais les shinobi...

Je serai leur fossoyeur...

Ils souffriront comme ils nous ont fait souffrir...

Et j'ai déjà un plan... On va se servir de leurs techniques contre eux...

Je vais intégrer leurs rangs, pour les frapper en plein cœur !

"Excellent mon fils... Je suis fière de toi..."

Première étape, le nom...

Sayaka m'a dit que les shinobi ont un genre de nom de code, ils n'utilisent pas leurs vrais noms.

...

Maman m'appelle mon petit têtard.

Je m'appelle Haku.

Les shinobi eux, m'appelleront... Heitan.

Bientôt, je ne serai plus celui qui a peur !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Derrière les masques

Hum...

D'après mon plan, les grottes se trouvent par-là.

Bon sang, cette forêt est immense, ça doit faire facilement 3 heures que j'y suis.

En plus, il n'y a pas de la moindre trace de route, c'est donc aussi facile de s'y perdre que de tomber sur un nazi antisémite...

Mais...

Oui ! Enfin !

Je vois des failles dans la roche à environ 500 mètres de moi, encore un peu de marche et j'y suis.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Il y a quatre entrées ici, mais la vieille ne m'a pas dit laquelle prendre...

Et d'après ce que je sais, les grottes sont très profondes par ici, si je me trompe et que je me perds, je suis foutu.

Que dois-je faire ?

"Haku, tu as toujours été malin, tu trouveras à coup sûr..."

...

Examinons ces grottes de plus près.

L'une d'elles est plus petite que les autres, je vais voir de plus près.

Eh ? Un panneau se trouve à l'entrée, voyons voir... L'écriture est à peine visible, ça doit faire des années voire des décennies qu'il est là.

"Défense d'entrée, risque d'effondrement."

Vu la tête de l'intérieur, ça ne m'étonne pas...

...

Ah moins que cela ne soit qu'un masque...

J'ai trouvé !

C'est celle-ci, j'en suis certain !

Monsieur Shinrin m'a donné un téléphone, je vais m'en servir comme lampe.

Monsieur Shinron est comme Maman, il veille sur moi, même sans être là... Il aurait été parfait comme Papa...

Cela me fait une raison de plus de ne pas mourir ici, pouvoir retourner le voir et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, de même pour monsieur Bantarou.

Enfin bref, j'y vais.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

J'avais vu juste, l'entrée avait de quoi faire fuir, mais l'intérieur est complètement différent.

Le chemin est régulier et le plafond a l'air stable, c'est clairement pas un chemin dangereux, mais je ne dois pas relâcher ma vigilance pour autant.

"Hey ! Que fais-tu ici ?!"

Quoi ?!

D'où il sort lui ?!

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir...

Vu son accoutrement, c'est un spéléologue.

C'est un homme, pas besoin d'ardoise, tant mieux, communiquer comme ça dans le noir aurait été une vraie plaie.

"Je... Je visitais monsieur."

"Tu visitais ?! Tu n'as pas vu le panneau à l'entrée imbécile ?!"

Si, et c'est justement pour cela que je suis entré.

Mais... Une minute, est-ce un shinobi ?

Hum... Ce n'est pas impossible, mieux vaut rester sur mes gardes, surtout que je ne peux rien faire contre lui.

Mon pouvoir de contrôle est un genre de pouvoir de séduction, c'est pour ça qu'il ne marche pas sur les hommes, car j'en suis moi-même un.

"Je suis désolé monsieur..."

"Sors d'ici tout de suite !"

Il m'a l'air parfaitement normal...

Mais... Une seconde...

"Si cet endroit est interdit d'accès, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"

Il a l'air encore plus furax qu'avant.

"Je suis un professionnel moi ! Pas un stupide gamin comme toi !"

Ce qu'il dit tient la route, si c'est un shinobi, il joue bien le jeu, question d'habitude je suppose.

Mais il me reste un atout...

"Ceux qui ont creusé ces grottes ont fait du bon travail n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui oui, si tu veux, maintenant dégage !"

Oh...

"Monsieur, vous ne savez pas que c'est les séismes qui sont à l'origine des grottes ?"

Hum... Il a l'air encore plus en rogne qu'avant, ça devient intéressant, va-il mordre à l'hameçon ?

"Bien sûr que si ! Te fous pas de moi !"

Je l'ai eu ce con.

"C'est vous qui vous vous foutez de moi monsieur, vous n'êtes pas spéléologue."

"Hein ?!"

"Même moi qui suis même pas encore lycéen, je sais que les grottes sont formées par l'eau, alors..."

Il est plus énervé que jamais, mais aussi paniqué.

"Petit avorton..."

Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet.

"D'accord monsieur, je vais chercher des frelons ailleurs."

Ah, son visage change d'expression, il passe de la colère à la surprise.

« Des... Frelons ? »

« Oui, on m'a dit que des frelons se cachent dans ces grottes, et pas n'importe quel type de frelons. »

« Quel type de frelons ? »

« Du genre à se battre si on leur ordonne de le faire. »

Il hésite, dis-le, on sait tous les deux ce que je cherche.

« Eh, tu viens pour l'académie des frelons n'est-ce pas ? »

Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt.

« Oui, je voulais... Me renseigner. »

« Je le savais... »

On va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre.

« Tu viens de la faction de la lumière ! Tu es un espion ! »

Ou pas... Il commence sincèrement à m'emmerder...

« Mais... Mais non, je viens pour... M'inscrire ! »

Il n'a pas l'air très futé, il va peut-être croire ça.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, mon père a été formé ici, je veux suivre sa trace ! »

Il me fixe avec intentions, est-ce qu'il m'a cru ?

« Comment s'appelait ton père ? »

« Euh... Hiren monsieur. »

« Hiren... Je connais ce nom. »

Quoi ? Il a connu mon père ?

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, il était en deuxième année quand je suis arrivé. Il était plutôt bon, mais il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes suite à un accident. »

« Un... Accident ? »

« Oui, il a fait l'erreur de veiller sur les premières années les plus faibles, et a oublié de faire attention à lui. »

Je vois... C'est... Surprenant...

Mais mon père est un shinobi, un violeur, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il soit un bon gars, des masques, encore des masques tout ça...

Il a... Il a...

"Détruit ma vie et la tienne..."

Oui Maman, c'est ça ! Il a détruit nos vies...

Le tuer est la seule bonne action que je peux donner aux shinobi...

"Enfin bref, tu veux réellement rejoindre les mauvais shinobi ?"

"Oui."

Il soupir, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Très bien, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer l'école."

Oui !

J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai eu !

C'est génial, n'est-ce pas Maman ?

"Oui..."

Mais essayons d'être moins suspect...

"Vous... Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous m'acceptez comme ça ?"

"Première leçon mon gars, l'obscurité accepte tout."

"Je vois, merci."

"Un conseil, attend avant de me remercier."

Oh crois-moi, c'est déjà largement suffisant pour te remercier.

 _10 minutes plus tard_

Bon sang, cette grotte est un vrai labyrinthite, sans cet homme, je me serais perdu.

La sortie est droit devant nous, c'est pas trop tôt.

"Voici l'académie des Frelons petit."

C'est... Incroyable.

On est dans une immense crevasse à ciel ouvert, on doit être profond dans la montagne, assez pour qu'aucun touriste ne tombe ici par hasard.

Un immense bâtiment se tient au centre de cette zone, je vois aussi des terrains vagues, une rivière et d'autres bâtiments de petite taille, sans doute pour stocker du matériel.

Des personnes horribles comme les shinobi ne méritent pas un endroit aussi magnifique.

"Tu en penses quoi ?"

"Eh bien, sous cet angle, c'est très beau."

"Je me suis dit la même chose que toi la première fois, enfin bref, allons voir l'élève responsable des inscriptions."

"D'accord."

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

On avance au milieu des shinobi, je ne les regarde pas, mais j'entends des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant, des cris de douleur, de rage et j'ai même cru entendre des sanglots, je le savais, ce ne sont que des barbares.

Ah quoi bon toutes ces décennies passées à civiliser les gens si l'on reste sous la volonté d'individus dans leur genre ?

"Pas des individus Haku... Des monstres..."

Quoi ? Oui, oui... C'est vrai...

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est intimidant au début, mais tu t'y feras vite."

Il essaye de me rassurer, mais même lui n'a pas l'air d'y croire...

"Si vous le dites..."

"Ne te dégonfle pas, Hana a horreur quand un nouveau vient s'inscrire mais se dégonfle."

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce dont elle est capable de faire...

Une minute...

Hana... C'est un nom de fille ?

"En parlant d'elle, la voici."

Et merde...

"Hana ! J'ai une recrue potentielle pour toi !"

Je vois une silhouette féminine de dos, en train d'observer des étudiants s'entraîner, elle se retourne.

"Vraiment, intéressant..."

Elle se rapproche, je suis dans la merde là...

Je ne peux pas lui parler, si j'active mon pouvoir, ils risquent de me tuer... Mais je ne peux pas me faire passer pour muet.

Une seule solution ! Je vais essayer de l'expliquer au gars avant qu'elle ne soit devant moi.

"Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas lui parler..."

"Hein ? Et pourquoi cela ?"

"C'est une fille, et je ne peux pas parler aux filles..."

"Désolé, mais si tu veux être un shinobi, va falloir mettre de côte ta timidité."

"C'est pas ça le problème, j'ai un pouvoir spécial qui..."

"Oh la ferme..."

Mais quel trou du cul...

"Alors, c'est ça la recrue ?"

Trop tard, elle est devant moi...

"Oui, son père a été formé ici, il veut faire de même."

Elle m'observe attentivement, son répugnant visage me dégoûte...

"Il n'a pas l'air bien costaud, il est même plutôt maigrichon, t'es sûr qu'il a ce qu'il faut ?"

"Il est malin, et les malins sont ceux qu'ils s'en sortent le mieux."

"Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu... Mais l'obscurité accepte tout, alors..."

Elle sort un document de... Quoi ?!

"Tiens, prends ça, remplis le et ramène le si tu en as le courage."

Je le prend, je préfère oublier d'où elle l'a sorti... Elle est vraiment répugnante...

"Au fait minus, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Oh merde...

"Il ne me l'a pas dit."

"Alors ? C'est quoi ?"

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois parler... Mais je ne peux pas...

"Eh bien, il est muet ton candidat ou ?"

"Bah, non, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc qui fait qu'il ne peut pas parler aux filles."

"Je vois, un timide..."

Je dois faire quelque chose... Mais quoi...

"Sois confiant mon petit têtard..."

Oui Maman... Mais... Je sais !

Un petit travail de précision et le tour est joué...

"Eh ? Mais..."

Voilà... Fini !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hana ?"

"Il a écrit quelque chose dans la terre avec son pied..."

"Mais, c'est vrai, "Heitan"... C'est ton nom ?"

Je réponds oui d'un signe de tête.

"Heitan hein... Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, m'enfin, reconduis-le dehors, je l'ai assez vu."

"D'accord."

 _20 minutes plus tard_

Me revoilà à l'entrée des grottes, devant la forêt, la nuit va bientôt arriver.

"Bon, tu as compris ce que tu dois faire ?"

"Je... Oui."

Je me retiens de rire, ces imbéciles ne se doutent même pas que j'aurais pu les réduire au silence.

"Merci monsieur."

Hum ?

Il a l'air triste, pourquoi ?

"Écoute... J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

"Hein ? Euh... Je vous écoute..."

"Je t'ai dit que ton père a eu son incident car il faisait plus attention aux recrues qu'à lui-même ?"

Ouais, il a essayé de faire passer cette ordure pour un gars sympa...

"Oui."

"Eh bien au fait, j'étais l'une de ses recrues... Alors, j'ai une dette envers lui, mais comme il est mort, je suppose que c'est à toi qu'elle revient."

Hum... C'est intéressant...

"Je... Vous n'êtes pas obligé..."

"Je vais donc commencer par te mettre en garde, tu ne devrais pas t'inscrire ici, c'est un enfer, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de nouveaux qui sont morts dans cette école."

Oh...

Je vois...

"Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas peur."

Il soupir, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Très bien, c'est toi qui vois, à bientôt."

"Oui, à bientôt."

Il disparaît en un clin d'œil dans les grottes...

...

La première étape est accomplie... La rentrée promet d'être très amusante...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Heitan le mauvais shinobi

Bordel...

Je savais que j'allais m'embarquer dans une sale histoire en venant ici mais là...

"Très bien, maintenant, vous allez rester sous terre pendant... Disons... une quarantaine d'heures."

Je vais clamser en premier à ce rythme...

"Fais pas cette tête le muet, tu tiendras compagnie aux vers de terre, ils te comprendront."

En plus, cette connasse d'Hana adore se foutre de ma gueule...

Si j'étais stupide, j'aurais déjà utilisé mon pouvoir contre elle, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt.

Je dois d'abord en apprendre le plus possible sur cet endroit, je dois bien préparer mon coup pour ne pas me faire avoir.

Enfin bref, c'est parti pour des heures d'ennuis sous terre...

 _De nombreuses heures plus tard_

Mon dos...

Non, tout mon corps...

Et ce n'est même pas le pire entraînement dans cette école de barbares...

Bon, au moins, ils ont la décence de mettre des cours "normaux" après ce genre de torture...

Durant ces cours, on apprend grosso-modo l'histoire des shinobi, la théorie pour la pratique, la philosophie shinobi (cette blague), pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Mais le point positif, c'est qu'on ne nous donne pas la parole (bravo la pédagogie), j'ai pas à parler donc.

Je n'ai quasiment pas recroisé le mec qui m'a "accueilli" ici, mais j'ai appris qu'il s'appelle Sensou.

Après réflexion, ce n'est pas un connard, peut-être que je l'épargnerai.

"Non..."

Hein ?

"Si tu l'épargnes, il racontera tous, tu le regretteras sans doute..."

Oh... je vois... c'est pas faux.

Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

 _Deux heures plus_ _tard_

Le cours est enfin terminé.

Maintenant, on a quartier libre, mais la plupart des étudiants préfèrent continuer à s'entraîner.

Enfin, ils en profitent surtout pour s'entre-tuer.

C'est vraiment des monstres assoiffés de sang, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que la quasi-totalité des étudiants sont des filles.

On a très peu de temps libres, je le dépense à faire des repérages pour le grand final de cet endroit.

J'ai hâte... pas toi Maman ?

"Si mon fils..."

Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas déçue, et cette fois je jure que je ne mens pas.

"Eh ! Toi !"

Quoi ?

Qui est cette fille ? Que me veut-elle ?

"Tu es l'un des nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je le sens mal, je réponds oui d'un signe de tête.

Elle ricane de satisfaction, je dois être sur mes gardes.

"Je suis Yui, l'une des cinq pupilles de l'école, prépare-toi !"

Hein ?

Elle charge vers moi... non, elle est déjà sur moi !

"Argh !"

Son coup de pied... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal !

Mais pourquoi cette folle m'attaque, je n'ai encore rien fait...

"Merde, encore un faiblard..."

Je ne peux rien faire... Maman...

"Haku..."

Bon, je n'ai pas le choix on dirait...

"Yui !"

"S-Sougi ?!"

Merde, c'est qui celui-là encore ?

"Tu t'en prends encore aux nouveaux ?! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça !"

"Oh ça va..."

"Dégage avant que je ne te botte le cul !"

Bon, au moins, il me tire d'un pétrin...

Il doit être costaud, la folle a déjà déguerpi.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Je... Oui, merci."

Je suis ici depuis un mois déjà et c'est bien le premier qui semble avoir un minimum d'empathie... Sur les dizaines d'étudiants de cette école.

"Tu es Heitan n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hum... Oui, pourquoi ça ?"

"Je te cherchais justement."

Hein ? Pourquoi me chercher moi ?

Ne me dites pas... qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

"Pourquoi moi ? Qui es-tu d'ailleurs ?"

"Bon sang, où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Sougi, l'une des cinq membres de l'élite de l'académie, enchanté."

"De même..."

Encore un de ces fameux élites.

J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'eux, les autres étudiants parlent d'eux avec crainte et respect.

Hana en est une et l'autre folle aussi, avec lui, c'est ça fait trois.

"Je suis aussi le neveu de Sensou, la personne qui t'a conduit ici."

"Je vois..."

"Il m'a expliqué à propos de son passé avec ton père, il m'a personnellement demandé de faire en sorte que tu ne meurs pas trop vite."

Il dit ça en jubilant, pour un élite, il est plutôt niai.

Mais peut-être qu'il agit comme ça pour qu'on le sous-estime...

Mais dans tous les cas, il peut m'être très utile, je vais essayer d'attirer sa sympathie, j'ai ma petite idée de comment m'y prendre...

"Non merci, ça ira."

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne veux pas avoir un droit que les autres nouveaux n'ont pas, c'est contre mes principes."

"Hum... C'est un bon esprit, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver."

"Bah non, je sais pas."

"Ah, euh..."

Il a l'air aussi débile que son oncle...

"L'élite de l'académie ont des chambres privées au dernier étage du dortoir, j'ai la première chambre après l'escalier, tu m'y trouveras la plupart du temps."

"Compris, merci."

Il s'en va à la vitesse de l'éclair, je commence à m'y habituer.

Bon, au moins, il y a une présence positive dans cette école, c'est déjà ça.

Je vais attendre un peu, quelques semaines, puis j'irai le voir, plus vite je progresserai, plus vite viendra notre heure Maman...

 _Deux heures plus tard_

Bon, je vais dormir, j'ai une dizaine d'os à remettre en place.

C'était une bonne journée, non seulement j'ai un début d'entente avec l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école mais en plus, j'ai appris pas mal de choses intéressantes en écoutant les conversations par-ci par là.

En haut du bâtiment central se trouve la salle privée de l'élite de l'école mais aussi le bureau du principal Shinbou.

Soit, je le savais depuis un moment, mais j'ai entendu dire que le principal garderait des rouleaux d'art ninja, dont certaines refermant des techniques interdites... comme la mienne.

S'il y est, il pourrait m'être très utile.

Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition et il parait que certains élèves se sont fait tuer par monsieur Fushin, le professeur principal de l'académie, en essayant de mettre la main dessus.

Je pense que je vais m'abstenir de prendre ce risque pour le moment, je m'en occuperai quand je détruirai cet endroit.

Enfin bref, je vais me reposer, chaque chose en son temps...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Entraînement

"Je te préviens Heitan, je ne suis pas du genre à y aller doucement."

"Aucun soucis avec ça."

Comme prévu, j'ai finalement accepté la proposition de Sougi après environ quatre semaines.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que j'aurais tenu aussi longtemps, pour être honnête, je le suis autant que lui.

Mais bon, il a dit qu'il m'entraînerait personnellement mais que ce serait aussi dur voire plus que les entraînements standards, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle mais au moins, je progresserai plus rapidement.

"Donc, par quoi doit-on commencer ?"

J'espère que ça ne va pas être une plongée de plusieurs jours, j'en ai marre de ces conneries.

"D'abord, tu vas me dire ce que tu cherches ici."

"Hein ?"

Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Pourquoi savoir ce que je fais ici ? En plus, c'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire la vérité...

"Je... en quoi cela est-ce important ?"

"J'aimerai mieux te cerner, je ne peux pas entraîner quelqu'un que je comprends pas."

Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport mais...

...

Ma foi, j'y perds rien.

"Ma mère était une bonne shinobi, mais elle a été trahie par sa faction et sa famille, je veux les faire payer."

"Je vois..."

Il a l'air d'y croire, en même temps, je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste été "incomplet".

Mais essayons d'être plus complice.

"Et toi ? As-tu une raison particulière d'être ici ?"

Il semble surpris par ma question mais...

Hum ?

Pourquoi as-il l'air triste ?

"J'aurais dû être un bon shinobi à la base, je n'aime pas faire le mal, mais ma famille m'a rejeté."

Oh...

Il a donc souffert lui aussi.

C'est certainement rien par rapport à ce que j'ai enduré, mais je peux le comprendre, mes grands-parents aussi n'ont pas voulu de moi.

"Pourquoi il t'on rejeté ?"

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de répondre, j'ai connu ça, aussi, pendant de longues années.

"Disons qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi que certaines personnes ne sont pas capables d'accepter."

Je me demande ce que ça peut être... mais je pense que je ne vais pas insister, il ne le prendrait pas bien.

Mais c'est étrange, encore une fois, c'est comme moi, peu de gens seraient prêts à accepter mon pouvoir après tout.

Je ne comprends pas, les shinobi sont des gens horribles, pourquoi ai-je de la sympathie pour l'un d'eux ?

"C'est un piège Haku...

Je... je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait un piège...

"Il essaye de paraître sensible, mais ce n'est qu'un monstre..."

Je... d'accord.

"Ne doute pas Haku, pas après être allé aussi loin..."

Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas Maman...

"Au fait Heitan, pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler aux filles ?"

"Eh ?"

"Je sais que tu peux parler et je ne pense pas que la timidité puisse rendre muet à ce point, donc, pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi a-il fallu qu'il pose cette question ?

Je ne sais pas quoi...

Une minute...

...

Je sais...

"Les femmes sont horribles."

"Je... quoi ?"

"Elles m'ont fait des choses... abominables..."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

N'est-ce pas évident ?

"Elles m'ont touché et m'ont obligé à les toucher..."

Non...

Je me rappelle encore...

"Calme toi Haku..."

Je...

"N'en dit pas plus, j'en ai assez entendu..."

"Merci..."

"Bon, on dirait qu'on a tous les deux eu une vie de merde... mais bon, des gens souffrent tout le temps, on ne va pas agir comme si l'on était les seuls."

Mais... il n'a pas tort.

Donc, ça voudrait dire...

"Aller, je suppose qu'on a assez parlé, place à la danse."

"La danse ?"

"Pardon, je veux dire, le combat."

...

Le quoi ?!

"Pourquoi un combat ?"

"Je veux voir ce que tu vaux, en garde !"

"Je... d'accord."

 _Très peu de temps plus tard_

"Aïe..."

Je suis encore vivant ? Miracle...

"Je vois, c'est pas brillant..."

Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas, tu m'as même pas encore entraîné crétin...

"Je vais devoir réviser mon entraînement..."

Eh ?

Mais c'est bien ça, il a compris qu'il va falloir commencer plus doucement avant de me faire faire des trucs improbables...

"Je vais devoir redoubler l'intensité des exercices, tu as du retard à rattraper !"

Va te faire enculer...

"On va commencer doucement, par un marathon de deux ou trois jours, c'est parti !"

Bon, la torture reprend on dirait...

Mais c'est étrange, ça va être encore plus dur, mais pourtant, je me sens moins... frustré.

...

Peut-être est-ce l'habitude ?

Je ne sais pas...

"Bon, tu viens ?"

"Hein ? Euh... oui."

Bon, souffrance, me voilà...


	9. Chapitre 9 : Doute

"Merde..."

"Toujours vivant ?"

"Oui, mais la vraie question est de savoir si c'est une bonne nouvelle..."

Cela fait deux mois que Sougi a pris en charge mon entraînement, et je le sens passer...

"Bon, on va s'arrêter là, je commence un peu à fatiguer moi aussi."

C'est pas trop tôt...

"Demain, on fera une leçon spéciale."

"Leçon spéciale ? C'est-à-dire ?"

Depuis que je suis ici, je ne fais que des cours théoriques et des exercices physiques, je ne vais pas cracher sur un peu de changement.

"Tu connais le carré du shinobi ?"

"Euh... non."

"C'est le nom qu'on donne aux quatre principales techniques ninja, démonstration."

Les quatre principales techniques ninja ?

"D'abord, barrière shinobi."

Je connais celle-là, j'ai plusieurs fois vu des élèves l'utiliser lors des entraînements.

J'ai aussi été dans l'une d'elle, je crois que chaque shinobi a une barrière différente, question de personnalité je suppose.

Celle de Sougi est un genre de chantier, quand on y pense, c'est assez malin, en terme de combat, un chantier offre beaucoup de possibilités.

...

Je me mets à penser comme une brute, génial...

"Ensuite, transformation shinobi."

Je connais aussi celle-là, j'ai vu Hana le faire une fois.

C'est un peu le même principe que la barrière, la forme dépend de la personnalité du lanceur.

Sougi arbore désormais... un costume trois pièces ?!

"Je... es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée de te battre avec ça ?"

"Non, mais au moins, je pète le style quand je botte des culs."

...

"Hihi..."

Qu'est-ce que... est-ce que je viens de rire ?

Je rigole devant les bêtises de ce type ?

"Désolé, je..."

"Pas grave, si tu savais combien de gens qui m'ont déjà fait la remarque."

"D'accord, et ensuite ?"

"Je... le troisième art est le mode frénétique, mais je préfère ne pas te le montrer, c'est trop..."

"En quoi ça consiste ?"

"Eh bien, tu te mets en sous-vêtements pour augmenter au maximum ta vitesse et ta puissance d'attaque."

...

QUOI ?!

"Hors de question que j'utilise ce truc !"

Nan mais ça leur suffit pas d'être des brutes, faut aussi qu'ils soient des nudistes ?!

"Je sais, moi aussi j'ai pas envie de m'exhiber comme ça... Mais je vais quand t'expliquer comment on le fait, c'est assez simple, après, libre à toi de l'utiliser ou non."

"Je crois que je vais me contenter de la transformation shinobi..."

"Je comprends, pour être honnête, je soupçonne le créateur de cette technique de l'avoir créée pour mater des filles à poil..."

Je crois qu'on peut affirmer sans trop de doute que c'est plus qu'une simple théorie...

"Bon, je passe directement à la dernière, l'invocation du gardien."

Tiens ? Je ne connais pas cette technique.

"C'est quoi un gardien ?"

"Une créature liée à toi que tu invoques pour lancer des arts ninja secrets, regarde bien..."

Les arts ninja secrets ? Je crois avoir entendu parler de ces techniques.

Mais... la hache de Sougi s'empreigne d'une sorte d'aura jaune, il la lance et...

Quoi ?!

L'aura a pris la forme d'un oiseau... je crois que c'est un hibou.

C'est incroyable...

"Alors, tu en penses quoi ?"

"C'est vraiment impressionnant."

"Dis toi que si tout se passe bien, tu pourras bientôt faire de même."

C'est vrai que ça serait vraiment chouette de faire la même chose.

"Quel genre de créatures je dois invoquer ?"

"C'est à toi de voir, elle peut être réelle ou fictives, il n'y a aucune limite."

Aucune limite ? C'est vraiment sympa comme technique.

"On verra ça demain, d'accord ?"

"D'accord."

Il semblerait que les choses sérieuses commencent...

Je hâte de voir quel genre de choses je peux faire avec ces techniques, si j'arrive à les maîtriser bien sûr.

"Haku..."

Hein ?

Maman ? Qu'il y a-il ?

"Arrête ça Haku..."

Quoi ?

"Tu penses comme un shinobi, tu ris comme un idiot devant l'un d'eux et maintenant, tu te prends à leur jeu, tu deviens l'un d'eux..."

Mais non, ce n'est pas ça...

"Si Haku, tu oublies ta raison d'être ici..."

Non, je te le jure, c'est juste que...

"Chut, reprends toi ou tu finiras comme moi..."

D'accord...

C'est vrai, je ne dois pas me faire avoir, il est hors de question que je devienne comme eux...

 _Le lendemain_

"Barrière shinobi !"

Je l'ai fait, j'ai créé une barrière autour de moi, elle est plus petite que celle de Sougi, mais elle est là.

"Une forêt ? Classique mais charmant."

"J'ai toujours aimé la nature, ça doit être pour ça."

Mais c'est étrange, cette forêt ne me semble pas inconnue...

"Tu as réussi assez facilement, c'est assez surprenant, je pense qu'on peut passer à la transformation shinobi."

"ça me va."

"Concentre toi sur la tenue que tu veux aborder."

"Compris."

Je me concentre sur différentes tenues possibles, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce que je voudrais porter...

Hein ?

Cette lueur autour de moi, est-ce...

"Bien joué Heitan !"

"Mais, je n'ai même pas choisi ma tenue..."

"Ah bon ? Des fois, la tenue shinobi arrive sans que l'on y pense, y'en a même qui se transforment sans le vouloir."

Je vois, ça doit être ça.

Bon, elle a l'air confortable et je peux bouger sans problème là dedans.

C'est un simple polo noir, un pantalon gris et des baskets blanches...

...

Non...

"Heitan ? Tu as l'air tout pâle, il y a un problème ?"

Cette tenue...

C'est celle que j'avais...

"Ah, ah..."

J'ai peur...

"Heitan ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

AHHHHHHHHHHH !

"Eh ?!"

Pas ça non !

S'il vous plaît...

...

Ma tenue s'est envolée, comment ?

Je suis entouré d'une aura orange, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

Mais je m'en fiche du moment que je n'ai plus cette horreur sur moi...

"Je... C'est le mode frénétique, tu as dû l'utiliser sans le vouloir..."

Le mode frénétique hein...

...

Mais alors...

Je suis nu...

...

NU ?!

"Kyaa !"

Bon, il me reste mon caleçon, c'est déjà ça...

Mais...

Sougi est retourné, il ne doit pas aimé ça non plus.

"Désolé..."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître ces techniques...

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis content que tu l'aies fait, même si c'est involontaire..."

Hein ?

"Comment ça ?"

"Heu non, je voulais dire, c'est cool que tu saches le faire, ça peut t'aider dans pas mal de situation, voilà..."

"Je... D'accord..."

"Tiens, prend ça."

Il me donne la veste de son costume, je peux au moins me couvrir le torse...

"Cesse donc de pleurer, ce n'est pas digne d'un shinobi."

Mais va te faire voir...

Il m'a menti en plus, la transformation shinobi était supposée me faire revêtir la tenue que je voulais, alors pourquoi c'est celle-ci qui a dû apparaître ?!

"Il te reste l'invocation du gardien, mais si tu veux, on peut faire une pause."

"Je veux bien, merci..."

Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive ?

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça ?

D'abord, ma barrière shinobi prend la forme de la forêt où j'ai fui ce soir-là, et ensuite, ma transformation shinobi me donne la tenue que j'avais ce même soir...

Sougi m'a dit que c'étaient supposés être des choses que l'on aime, alors pourquoi ?!

"Il t'a menti Haku, il voulait te blesser..."

Tu as raison, je ne vois pas d'autres...

"Heitan, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te tracasse ?"

...

"Inutile, tu ne comprendrais pas."

"Mais si, j'insiste."

"LAISSE-MOI !"

C'est un shinobi, l'un de ceux responsable de tous mes malheurs...

Comment pourrait-il me comprendre ?!

"Oui Haku, il ne le peut pas..."

Je devrais l'éliminer, comme tous les autres...

"Heitan, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas entraîner quelqu'un que je ne comprends pas."

Entraînement, entraînement, il n'a que ça en tête ?!

Brute, barbare...

"Monstre..."

Monstre...

"Et puis, tu es mon ami, hors de question que te laisse dans un tel état."

Et pourquoi...

Ami ?

...

Il me considère comme son ami ?

Mais... ça n'a pas de sens...

"C'est un piège..."

Je... je ne sais pas...

"Très bien, je vais te le dire..."

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

"Je vois, donc, tout ce que tu as fait à pris la forme de ce que tu as connu de pire..."

"Oui..."

"J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu parler de cas comme toi."

Je commence à croire que je suis réellement maudit...

"C'est de leur faute Haku..."

Peut-être...

"Essaye d'invoquer un gardien."

"Hein ?"

"Ne discute pas, essaye."

"D'accord..."

Je n'ai pas envie... Je ne sais pas quelle horreur je vais pouvoir faire apparaître...

"Vas-y."

Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

Eh ?

Cette sensation...

C'est comme si quelque chose était sur le point de...

"RAHHHHHHHHH !"

...

Une aura grise m'entoure, on dirait de la fumée...

"Qu'est-ce que ?!"

Sougi semble horrifié, ça se passe au-dessus de moi...

Je n'ai pas envie de regarder, mais je le fais quand même sans savoir pourquoi.

Mon aura a pris une forme, une forme humanoïde.

C'est...

Impossible...

Ces longs doigts, ces dents pointues, ces yeux vides, ce sourire horrible, cette cagoule déchirée...

C'est lui...

Hum ?

Il disparaît, peut-être ai-je tout de même un certain contrôle sur lui.

"Heitan, c'est quoi ce truc ?"

Je sais très bien ce que c'est, même si ça rien à voir avec le reste.

"Le croque-mitaine."

"Quoi ?"

"Un monstre qui hantait mes cauchemars quand j'étais un enfant."

"Je vois, pas tellement le genre de trucs qu'un shinobi invoque en temps normal. Je crois que je vais sérieusement me pencher sur ton cas avec le reste de l'élite..."

Mais que m'arrive-il à la fin ?!

Je commençais enfin à avoir un sentiment de paix, et tout ce qui a fait de ma vie un cauchemar reviennent me hanter...

"De paix ? Non Haku..."

Quoi ?

"Tu t'es juste consolé dans l'illusion d'être aimé, car tu ne veux pas affronter la réalité et les shinobi, tu as peur..."

Non, je n'ai plus peur depuis longtemps...

"Alors prouve-le."

Le prouver ? Comment ?

"Voyons Haku, tu sais très bien comment..."

Je... oui.

"ça ira, merci."

"Hein ?"

"Je ne pourrai jamais avancer si je reste effrayé par ça, je vais m'y faire, même si ça prendra du temps..."

"Hum... si tu veux, mais je vais quand même me renseigner un peu, car c'est très particulier..."

"Aucun problème..."

"Tu devrais te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité."

"Oui, merci..."

Je ne dois pas oublier pourquoi je suis ici... pour notre revanche...

"C'est ça Haku..."

Je suis plus fort maintenant, bientôt, notre heure viendra... encore un peu de patience...

"J'ai hâte Haku..."

Je sais Maman.

...

Sougi, Sensou, je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire à votre monde...


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une occasion en or

"Très, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous avez bien bossé."

Encore une journée qui se termine.

Mais depuis que je m'entraîne avec Sougi, tout cela me paraît si facile.

Suis-je prêt ? Je ne vais pas rester là éternellement après tout.

"Heitan ?"

"Hein ?"

Les autres élèves sont partis sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, il ne reste qu'Hana et moi.

"Oui ?"

"Sougi veut te voir ce soir à 20 heures ici."

"Je vois... pour quelle raison ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais ça avait l'air important alors ne discute pas."

"Compris, merci."

Depuis quelques temps, Sougi agit bizarrement avec moi, lui qui était si bavard lors des entraînements se contente juste de me dire quoi faire maintenant.

Peut-être est-ce ma faute, depuis que Maman m'a remis les idées en place, j'agis plus froidement avec lui.

C'est aussi la première fois qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour me dire quelque chose, étrange.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

19H45, je suis en avance mais ça ne fait rien, Sougi est déjà là.

"Salut Heitan..."

"Bonsoir Sougi."

"Bon sang, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être aussi formel, tu peux me dire "salut" comme je le fais..."

"Désolé, mauvaise habitude... pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?"

"..."

Il n'ose pas répondre, il n'a jamais agi comme ça auparavant, du moins, avec moi.

"Je, je voulais te dire un truc..."

"Je m'en doute, mais quoi ?"

"Je..."

Bon sang, on dirait qu'il essaye d'avouer ses sentiments à une fille...

"On va arrêter les entraînements."

"Hein ?"

"Tu es plus fort qu'une bonne partie des élèves de l'école maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi désormais."

"D'accord, je comprends."

Merde... Mon entraînement avec lui était mon meilleur atout pour progresser plus vite.

"C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?"

"Non, il y a autre chose. On nous a confié une mission, une mission importante et assez dangereuse, toute l'élite est mobilisée."

"C'est peu commun, non ?"

"En effet, on en aura pour plusieurs jours minimum."

"Donc, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose en ton absence ?"

L'élite est chargée de diverses missions ici, Hana s'occupe de l'éducation des nouveaux, un autre des opérations extérieures et Sougi de la sécurité interne il me semble. Je ne sais pas pour Yui et le dernier.

"Oui, on nous a dit de choisir des remplaçants pour s'occuper de nos missions durant notre absence et je veux que tu t'en occupes."

C'est plutôt une bonne chose, j'ai jamais vraiment pu explorer l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, j'aurais été trop suspect à cause des gardes qui rôdent partout à l'intérieur.

"Aucun problème, je te dois bien ça."

"Merci, t'es un vrai ami Heitan."

Ami...

 _Deux jours plus tard_

C'est bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais...

Ce bâtiment est un gigantesque labyrinthe, s'y retrouver est une vraie horreur !

Même avec le plan, j'ai du mal, j'ai pas un sens de l'orientation catastrophique pourtant...

En plus, c'est chiant à mort, je dois juste tourner en rond pour voir s'il se passe un truc, sauf qu'il ne se passe jamais rien...

Bon, au moins, c'est pas de la torture physique comme les entraînements.

"Heitan !"

Bon sang, il m'a fait peur...

"Professeur Fushin, qu'il y a-il ?"

"Le directeur veut que tu lui trouves un rouleau dans la collection de l'école, celui de la technique "Marionnette de Métal", compris ?"

"Tout de suite monsieur !"

Super, maintenant, je dois jouer les archivistes...

 _3 heures plus tard_

Eh bien...

Qu'il il parlait de "collection", il ne plaisantait pas...

Il y a des centaines de rouleaux ici, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui que veux le principal...

 _10 minutes plus tard_

Bon, je perds mon temps, et le principal doit commencer à s'impatienter.

Mais...

Bizarre, pourquoi cette étagère là n'a pas l'air fixée ? Toutes les autres le sont.

Peut-être que quelque chose se cache derrière... voyons voir.

Ku...

C'est lourd bon sang, ça doit faire au moins 150 kilos...

J'arrive à peine à le traîner...

Mais j'avais vu juste, il y a plusieurs rouleaux caché derrière, voyons s'il y a celui que je...

...

Celui-là...

Ce n'est pas le bon, mais le nom ne m'est tout sauf inconnu...

"Charme de la Femme des Neiges", ma technique...

"Notre malédiction..."

Aussi...

Hum ?

Il y aussi celui demandé par le principal, à croire que c'était écrit que je tombe là-dessus...

Je le prends, mais j'hésite quant à l'autre...

Même si je ne fais pas prendre tout de suite, il remarqueront assez rapidement qu'il manque un rouleau...

...

En fait, c'est tellement le bordel que peut-être que non...

Merde ! Je fais quoi ?!

"Prends-le..."

Je... T'es sûre ?

"Oui, prends-le, étudie-le et ramène-le aussi vite que possible..."

D'accord, je vais faire ça.

Mais où vais-je le cacher...

...

Bon, quand faut y aller...

 _5 minutes plus tard_

"Tenez Professeur."

"Tu as pris ton temps... enfin bref, tu peux disposer, les gardes vont prendre le relais."

"Très bien monsieur, à demain."

Bon, ça c'est fait.

Faut vite que je retourne dans ma chambre, j'en ai plein le cul de ce rouleau...

C'est le cas de le dire...

 _15 minutes plus tard_

Argh...

Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendant trois jours au moins...

Mais je l'ai...

Le rouleau contenant la technique qui a détruit ma vie...

"Notre vie..."

Tu as raison, désolé...

Bon voyons voir ce que ça dit...

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

Je vois...

Les instructions me font plus penser à un cours de chant mais je crois comprendre.

Le truc, c'est de concentrer mon pouvoir dans ma voix, un peu comme Sougi la fait avec sa hache quand il m'a montré son art ninja secret.

Apparemment, quand ça marche, je devrais ressentir une certaine sensation...

C'est une bonne chose, ça me permet de m'entraîner sans avoir besoin de cobaye.

Je sais quoi faire de mon temps libre maintenant on dirait.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Plus de doutes

L'élite revient aujourd'hui, c'est cool, le sale boulot de Sougi ma gonfle vraiment.

En plus, ce putain de rouleau est inutile, cinq jours d'entraînement pour zéro résultat... Peut-être devrais-je le ramener avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

"Heitan ?"

"Hein ?"

Oh, c'est juste Sensou.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis que je suis je suis ici au fait.

"Bonjour, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il a l'air triste, pourquoi cela ?

"L'élite sera de retour dans à peu près deux heures... mais..."

"Mais ?"

...

Ne me dis pas...

"Sougi n'a pas survécu..."

Oh no...

Comment ?

Pas lui...

"C'est pas possible..."

"Des bons shinobi l'ont tué lors d'une embuscade..."

"Je... je suis désolé..."

Il était le seul shinobi a avoir été sympa avec moi... et il est parti...

"Écoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois fuit, tout de suite."

"Hein ?"

Pourquoi cela ? Il se sont rendus compte pour le rouleau ?

"J'ai entendu dire que les quatre autres membre de l'élite te considère responsable de la mort de Sougi, parce qu'il a préféré t'entraîner toi au lieu de s'entraîner."

"Mais... c'était sa décision..."

"Je sais, mais ils s'en foutent et tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils seraient capable de te faire..."

Oh que si, je ne le sais que trop bien...

...

"Hehehe..."

"Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi tu ris ?! C'est pas marrant du tout !"

"C'est vrai, mais ils ne savent rien à propos de dont je suis capable de faire aussi."

"Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as jamais pu vaincre Sougi et tu crois vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à quatre shinobi tous aussi fortes que lui ?!"

Oui, je le peux, plus besoin de me cacher à présent...

"C'est l'heure du spectacle Haku..."

Oui, c'est vrai Mamam.

"Sougi m'a appris qu'un shinobi devait toujours avoir un dernier tour dans son sac, et il se trouve que j'en ai justement un."

"Et si ça rate ?"

"Dans ce cas, je rejoindrai ceux que j'aime et jamais nous seront séparés."

Sougi, repose en paix, t'as pas eu de chance dans la vie, j'espère que l'au-delà sera plus sympa avec toi...

 _Deux heure plus tard_

"Eh ! Toi !"

Juste à temps...

Mais elle est seule, je ne l'ai jamais vu d'ailleurs.

"Sougi est mort... par ta faute !"

Bon sang, Sayaka m'a dis exactement la même chose à propos de Maman et c'était des grosses conneries... N'est-ce pas ?

"Oui Haku..."

Comme je l'ai dit, c'était son choix.

"Impardo..."

Quoi ?

"Arrête ça Emiko, ça ne le ramènera pas !"

Sensou ?

"Dégage de là si tu ne veux pas crever !"

"Ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est la mienne !"

"Quoi ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

"Sougi l'a pris en charge car je lui ai demandé, je suis le responsable !"

...

Il a raison au fait.

"Donc, si tu veux..."

Hein ?!

Cette fille vient juste de le transpercer avec sa lance...

Merde...

"Ferme ta gueule et crève..."

Sensou tombe...

Mais il est toujours vivant, je ne sais pas si je dois l'aider...

"Tu payes pour sa mort... mais toi..."

Quoi ? Elle en veut encore ?

"Tu vas payer pour m'avoir privé de celui que j'aimais !"

C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?!

...

J'en ai marre...

"La ferme et suicide toi."

...

Elle s'est arrêtée direct, ça a marché.

"Oui, maître..."

 _Crack_

Oh ? Elle s'est brisée la nuque ? Original.

"Heitan... comment..."

Sensou est encore vivant ? Coriace le bougre...

"Longue histoire, vous allez bien ?"

Bien sûr que non...

"Pas vraiment..."

Quelle surprise...

"Écoute... j'ai quelque chose... à te dire..."

Les derniers mots du mourant ? Un grand classique.

"Si Sougi a accepté de t'entraîner... Ce n'est pas parce que... Je le lui ai demandé mais..."

Incroyable qu'il ne soit pas encore mort, ça doit vraiment être important.

"Mais parce qu'il... était amoureux..."

...

Qu'est-ce que...

Sougi... m'aimait à ce point ?

Mais ça veut dire...

...

Il voulait me faire des choses obscènes...

"Tu le savais déjà..."

Oui, bien sûr, c'était un shinobi, donc, un enfoiré... j'en ai la preuve maintenant...

La romance n'est que le prologue du sexe... cette abomination...

...

Sensou est mort... peu importe, il ne valait pas mieux...

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire à présent Haku..."

Oui, c'était leur dernière chance... tant pis pour eux...

 _Quelque minutes plus tard_

La salle de l'élite...

"Emiko, t'es... Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Les autres membres de l'élite, parfait...

"Je veux juste vous dégommer."

Préparez-vous shinobi... votre crique-mitaine arrive !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Commencer une guerre

Morts...

Ils sont tous morts...

"C'est bien..."

Non, c'est PARFAIT...

Voir tous ces pitoyables shinobi crever si facilement est putain de génial !

"AHAHAHAHAHAH !"

Dommage, j'ai oublié d'en tuer quelqu'un moi-même... tant pis, ils ne méritent pas de périr de mes propres mains.

...

Non, je ne vais pas pouvoir me cacher, je dois me résoudre à combattre aussi.

"C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oui, mais je me demande si je serai capable de me mesurer à eux tout seul... c'était le cas ici car il n'y avait presque pas d'étudiants masculins, mais que faire si un groupe entier d'hommes venait à moi ? Même avec l'entraînement de Sougi...

Mais je crois savoir quoi faire.

Les parchemins d'arts shinobi, cette école en a une flopée, certains d'entre eux sont sûrement très intéressants... si je suis en mesure de les maîtriser...

"Tu le peux, Haku..."

Oui, bien sûr, je viens juste de tuer des dizaines de ninja, pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Okay, j'ai parlé trop vite.

Il y a beaucoup de rouleaux, mais seuls certains d'entre eux contiennent vraiment des technique shinobi...

Mais malgré cela, j'ai trouvé des truc très cools à apprendre !

"Forme Fantomatique", pour créer une projection astrale de moi-même, utile pour guetter une zone sans avoir à bouger, en plus, je peux toujours parler sous cette forme...

Ehehehe... on va bien se marrer...

"Transformation en Gardien", pour fusionner avec mon gardien... rien que le fait d'imaginer la tronche de ces shinobi en me voyant avec la gueule de mon croque-mitaine est poilant !

En plus, ça augmentera ma force physique, je vais pas cracher dessus si je dois me battre moi-même.

Mais mon coup de cœur va à ceci...

"Instinct Shinobi", un genre de sixième sens permettant de sentir la force shinobi, en d'autres termes, ça me permet de savoir si quelqu'un est un shinobi et même s'il est puissant, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux !

Avec tous ces pouvoirs, je serai invincible !

"AHAHAHAHAH !"


	13. Chapitre 13 : Contact avec Hanzou

_Quelques mois après massacre à l'académie des frelons_

Une fois de plus, je sors vainqueur ! J'ai mis fin à l'existence du lycée secret des salamandres...

Merde, c'est presque trop rapide, j'ai commencé il y a deux semaines et j'ai déjà détruit six écoles shinobi sans compter les shinobi isolés...

Je peux dire merci au Sens Shinobi, grâce à qui je peux sentir la présence de n'importe quel shinobi, le suivre jusqu'à chez lui et le buter lui ainsi que toute sa famille ! Je sais, certains ne sont pas des shinobi mais je ne peux pas les laisser partir, de tout façon, les alliés des shinobi sont aussi mes ennemis.

"Maître... je suis encore vivante... Dois-je... me tuer ?"

"No, j'ai une bien meilleure idée..."

Oui ! Mon moment préféré !

Quand je contrôle les shinobi d'une école, je les pousse à s'entre-tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, puis...

"Art Ninja Secret, Forme du Gardien."

Je m'en occupe personnellement...

"Prends ça ! Et ça... ENCORE !"

Sentir ma main la massacrer est putain de bon !

Bon, elle est morte, pas étonnant, elle était déjà très amochée.

J'ai bien géré, tu ne trouves pas ?

"Si, Haku..."

Je pense que j'ai bien mérité un peu de repos.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Les pupilles de cette école avait un très chouette espace privé, on dirait un hôtel cinq étoiles... beaucoup trop bien pour eux.

Je ne vais pas non plus m'en plaindre, au moins, il y a de la bouffe.

Pour le moment, ma quête est un immense succès, mais je dois rester prudent, ça va se compliquer, je n'ai plus l'effet de surprise.

Il y a plusieurs autres école de shinobi dans les alentours, mais d'après mes renseignements, ce sont des écoles masculines comme le collège où j'étais autrefois, je vais changer de position pour le moment, je crois d'ailleurs savoir où aller...

Asakusa, Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais de ce que j'ai appris, quelques unes des plus prestigieuses écoles de shinobi, aussi bien du bien que du mal, se situeraient là bas, des écoles féminines qui plus est...

Si je les réduit à néant, les shinobi se chieront littéralement dessus ! Elles sont à des centaines de kilomètres de ma position actuelle, elles ne doivent pas s'attendre à me voir débarquer... de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

"Rien du tout..."

Bonne réponse !

Très bien, shinobi d'Asakusa, votre cauchemar arrive !

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Enfin, le prochain arrêt est le mien.

J'ai bien fait de voler tout l'argent que je trouvais, ça me permet de voyager.

"C'est bientôt l'heure de tuer plus de shinobi..."

Pas encore Maman, d'abord, je vais visiter un peu la ville, ça pourrait m'aider si je dois battre en retraite.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Je dois admettre que c'est une très belle ville, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécier les grandes villes en toute franchise, mais celle-ci est chouette.

...

Notre village me manque...

"À moi aussi Haku..."

On aurait pu être heureux, on aurait pu être ensemble, on aurait pu avoir une belle vie...

"Je sais..."

Mais...

Ils étaient là...

Il nous on volé notre bonheur...

Shinobi, je vous enterai tous !

Hein ?!

Cette sensation...

Des shinobi sont proches...

Hihihi... ça tombe bien, j'ai vraiment besoin d'en tuer...

Par ici... dans cette ruelle.

"Arrêtez s'il vous plaît !"

Mais ?

"Reste calme, et vous n'aurez pas trop de bobos toi et ta petite saloperie."

Ah, c'est juste quelques punks en train d'agresser deux gosses...

"Donne moi toute ta thune salope !"

Dommage, j'ai plus important à gérer là...

"O-ok ! Tenez !"

"Sei... j'ai peur..."

"C'est bon, petit frère... ils ne te feront rien..."

Sei ?

C'est ton nom, Mamam... un très joli prénom...

...

Oh et puis merde...

Je ne peux pas parler, trop de fille, alors...

"Hein ?!"

Une touchette à l'épaule et...

"Qui... Arg !"

Un coup dans les couilles... un.

"Mais putain de..."

Deux, trois... Les coups de pied dans la gueule sont plutôt efficaces.

"Toi..."

Quatre, frapper les femmes est encore plus amusant !

Cinq... et six ! Nuques... je vous adore !

Sougi... tu avais l'intention de me faire des choses horribles... mais je ne peux nier que tu m'a rendu plus fort.

"Woah ! T'as vu ça Sei ?!"

"Oui, c'était incoryable... Merci beaucoup..."

De rien, j'avais besoin de me passer les nerfs sur...

Hein ?!

Les shinobi... ils sont proches... très proches...

"Quoi ?! Les punks sont déjà KO ?!"

"On dirait qu'on est en retard..."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si le plus important était de savoir que les a mis hors d'état de nuire, vous savez."

Des voix de filles... venant de derrière...

"Pardon, vous allez bien ?"

Cinq filles... cinq shinobi...

"Oui, ce type nous a sauvé !"

"Hiroki, sois plus poli."

Pourquoi maintenant... je veux les tuer... mais ces deux mômes ne doivent pas voir ça...

"Excusez-moi ?"

Je... dois... les... tuer...

"Haku, calme toi..."

J'essaye...

"Merci d'avoir vaincu ces voyous et pour avoir sauvé ces gens."

...

"Mais ? Attendez ! Vous partez déjà ?"

Non salope, je lèche le sol... Quelle conne...

Je dois partir, je ne ne peux pas contenir...

"ATTENDS !"

Mais...

"Katsuragi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

 **Point de vue d'Asuka**

Kat voulait vraiment se battre contre ces types, mais elle va trop loin là !

"Non seulement tu voles NOS punks, mais en plus, tu ose être malpoli avec une belle et plantureuse jeune fille ?!"

"Katsuragi, arrête ça ! Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait d'être plantureuse ?"

Ikaruga a raison... hein ?

Ce mec vient de se retourner et... murmure quelque chose à Kat ?

"D'accord..."

Bon... au moins, elle le laisse tranquille...

"Eh bien, considérons cet incident comme terminé, rentrons à l'école maintenant."

"Compris !"

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

On est sur le chemin vers l'école, mais quelque chose ne va pas... Au fait, c'est trop silencieux...

Hein ? Hibari a l'air inquiète...

"Hibari ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Hein ? Euh... pas vraiment..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce garçon... J'ai senti quelque chose émanant de lui... Quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment mauvais..."

Je n'ai rien senti, mais Hibari est la meilleure pour sentir ce genre de chose, je devrais la croire mais...

"Hibari, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un venant en aide à des gens dans le besoin puisse être "vraiment mauvais", tu sais..."

"Eh bien, je suppose que tu as raison..."

Mais en réalité, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas...

Kat était vraiment furieuse, qu'à il bien pu le lui dire pour qu'elle soit si calme ?

En plus, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi silencieuse aupar...

Quoi ,!

Kat vient de se jeter sur la route ! Pourquoi ?!

"KATSURAGI !"

 _Crash_

Un camion vient de la percuter !

"KAT !"

Non... C'est pas possible... Elle ne bouge plus...

Non... Non... NON !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Stratégie

**Point de vue d'Ikaruga**

Nous attendons tous maître Kiriya.

Après l'accident de Katsuragi, il nous a dit de rester à dans l'école, on ne sait même pas si Katsuragi va...

...

Non, elle va survivre, elle le doit, elle ne peut pas mourir maintenant...

"Je suis là..."

"Maître Kiriya !"

Finalement, il est de retour, mais...

Il a l'air préoccupé...

Non...

"Maître Kiriya, est-ce que Kat va bien ?"

Asuka m'a devancé, seigneur, je vous en prie...

"Katsuragi est toujours inconsciente, mais elle est hors de danger."

Oui !

Toues les autres sont contentes, même Yagyuu, mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop hâtivement, Kiriya n'a pas changé d'expression.

"Maître Kiriya, est-ce qu'il y a un "mais" ?"

"..."

Les filles sont redevenus silencieuses qu'avant l'arrivé de maître Kiriya.

"Katsuragi a de sérieuses lésions aux jambes, il est très probable qu'elles en perdent définitivement l'usage..."

Non...

Katsuragi est toujours vivante, c'est le plus important, mais si elle ne peut plus utiliser ses jambes, sa carrière de shinobi s'arrêtera... définitivement...

"Elles ne les perdra pas."

"Quoi ?"

Asuka...

"On connaît tous Kat, elle a connu pire, je suis sûre qu'elle sera toujours capable de devenir un véritable shinobi !"

...

"C'est vrai !"

Asuka...

"Katsuragi n'est pas du genre a être facilement vaincue, je suppose que tu as raison."

J'aimerai avoir ton enthousiasme... mais ce n'est pas le cas...

Cependant, je crois en Katsuragi plus que quiconque, donc...

"Je suis d'accord !"

J'y crois également !

"Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas..."

Je crois savoir de quoi il veut parler.

"Pourquoi Katsuragi a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

On dirait que Yagyuu l'a deviné aussi.

"Je... Je crois savoir pourquoi maître Kiriya..."

"Vraiment ? Dis le moi Hibari."

"Eh bien, les voyous qu'on devait battre, on les a trouvé, ils avaient déjà été vaincus par un garçon, Kat était en colère mais il le lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille, puis peu de temps après..."

"Je vois... Et tu penses que ça a un lien avec le geste de Katsuragi ?"

Oui, l'aura de ce garçon était maléfique, en fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi maléfique auparavant, pas même avec les Youma..."

"Très bien, ça ira, restez à l'académie pour le moment, j'ai plein de choses urgente à faire."

"Compris."

Même si personne ne le laisse paraître, nous sommes tous effrayées.

Si cet homme peut pousser sans problème quelqu'un comme Katsuragi a essayer de se suicider, quelles pourraient être ses limites ?

J'espère que tous ira bien...

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

"Les filles, préparez vous, on doit partir."

"Hein ?"

Nous sommes toutes surprises par ce que maître Kiriya vient juste de dire, pourquoi devrions-nous partir ?

"Est-ce que Kat s'est réveillée ?"

"No, mais on a connait l'identité du garçon que vous avez rencontré, quelqu'un nous en dira davantage à son propos."

"Compris."

J'ai un très mauvais présentement...

 **Point de vue de Miyabi**

"Mais qu'est-ce que ?!"

Maître Suzune nous a dit de venir ici, mais pourquoi le groupe d'assaut d'Homura est ici aussi ?

"Calme toi Miyabi, maître Suzune voulait aussi nous voir."

Je vois, ça doit vraiment être important...

"Venez avec moi, vous toutes, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un."

"Compris."

 _Peu de temps_ _après_

On vient de rentrer dans une salle, mais on n'est pas seules, il y a aussi Daidouji de l'académie Hanzou and les étudiants d'élite de Gessen.

Mais pas que, il y a aussi une femme dans la trentaine, je me demande qui c'est...

"Daidouji, où sont maître Kiriya et ses étudiantes ?"

"Bientôt là je suppose..."

Hein ? Des gens arrivent...

"Désolé, nous sommes en retard."

C'est maître Kiriya et le filles Hanzou, mais il n'y a pas Katsuragi.

"Katsuragi est encore inconsciente je présume ?"

"Oui, nous allons devoir faire sans elle."

Quoi ? Quelque chose le lui ai arrivé ?

"Pouvons nous commencer ?"

Cette femmes avait l'air de nous attendre, ça doit être elle que voulait nous voir.

"Tout le monde est présent, vous pouvez commencer."

Cette femme est sur le point de parler.

"Merci, écoutez-moi toutes. Mon nom est Mai, je suis une shinobi du bien et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour éliminer une personne très dangereuse."

Une dangereuse... personne ? Cela veut dire...

"Donc, ce n'est pas un Youma ?"

"Non, mais croyez moi, il n'a rien à envier aux Youma..."

"Effrayant..."

Murasaki a peur, mais je ne peux pas réellement le lui en vouloir, imaginer une seule personne pouvant être plus maléfique d'un Youma est juste...

"Cet homme est notre cible."

Elle vient d'utiliser un projecteur pour afficher la photo d'un garçon sur le mur, il a des cheveux noires mi-longs, des yeux marrons et il a l'air plutôt petit et mince, rien de spécial selon moi.

"Son vrai nom est Haku Mei, il a aussi un nom de shinobi, Heitan, il était autrefois étudiant à l'académie des frelons, un lycée de shinobi du mal."

Je connais cette académie, sa réputation est à peu près la même que celle des filles serpents.

"Quelques mois auparavant, il a tué tous les étudiants de son école et depuis quelques semaines, il fait de même avec cinq autres écoles shinobi, du bien ou du mal."

"Est-il... seul ?"

Yumi et moi avions la même question en tête...

"Oui, il l'est, il a également tué des shinobi isolés, selon nos enquêtes, 386 shinobi auraient été tués par lui."

Quoi ?!

Un seul shinobi a été en mesure de tuer autant de shinobi en seulement quelques semaines ?!

Je ne suis pas la seule a être choquée, toutes les étudiants et même maître Suzune n'en reviennent pas.

Je dois savoir...

"Pardon, mais comment ce shinobi a pu venir à bout d'autant de shinobi tout seul ?"

"Il a un très puissant et interdit pouvoir de contrôle mental qu'il utilise pour les pousser à s'entre-tuer ou a se suicider."

"Un contrôleur d'esprit... comme c'est lâche..."

Homura a l'air de toujours avoir Dougen au travers de la gorge.

"De plus, on a découvert que certaines de ses victimes avaient été... abusées avant d'être tuées, il a aussi pour habitude de suivre certaines de ces victimes jusqu'à chez eux... et tuer toutes personnes s'y trouvant, hommes, femmes et enfants, peu importe si ce sont des shinobi ou pas."

Merde...

Je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire par "rien à envier aux Youma", ce type est l'incarnation même du mal...

"J'ai peur Yagyuu..."

"Ne t'en fais pas Hibari, je te protégerai de ce monstre."

"Cependant, il a un point faible, son pouvoir ne marche que sur les femmes."

Pas vraiment un point faible que nous pouvons exploiter personnellement...

"Pourquoi ça ne marche que sur les femmes ?"

Asuka est toujours curieuse pour rien, qui s'en préoccupe de ça ?

"Son pouvoir est comme un très puissant pouvoir de séduction, il est un homme donc, ça ne marche que sur le sexe opposé, peu importe l'orientation sexuelle."

Donc, on est inutiles contre lui...

"Je veux simplement vous prévenir, ça serait une très mauvaise idée d'envoyer des femmes shinobi, vous devez juste être prudentes, compris ?"

"Compris !"

"Des hommes shinobi seront aux aguets autours de vos écoles respectives, restez-y."

Merde, je déteste ne servir à rien, comme tout le monde ici... mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être contrôlée par ce cinglé...

 **Point de vue d'Ikaruga**

Ce type a failli tué Katsuragi... Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais !

"Encore une chose, il se peut que notre ennemi sache que l'académie Hanzou ait des étudiants shinobi, on pense qu'il pourrait en chercher par ici."

Elle a raison, on a le même uniforme que les étudiants normaux après tout...

"Cela pourrait être une bonne idée de l'attendre là bas, donc, les étudiants d'Hanzou attendront à l'école Gessen pour le moment ?"

Hein ?

"Rester avec Yumi et les autres ?"

Je n'ai aucun problème avec ceci, mais...

"Nous sommes d'accord, ne vous préoccupez pas de cela."

Les amies de Yumi sont d'accord avec elle, je suppose que c'est réglé.

"Moi et Rin vont rester ici un peu plus longtemps, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard."

"C'est compris."

 _Quelques instants plus_ _tard_

Nous somme dans la salle de l'élite de l'école Gessen, un plutôt belle endroit.

Maître Kiriya est revenu, pour le moment, tout va bien.

"Vous avez compris ce que Mai a dit ? Vous devez rester ici tant que ce shinobi n'a pas été neutralisé pour de bon."

"Oui, maître."

"Je vais surveiller l'extérieur, restez ici."

"Compris."

Maître Kiriya s'en va, mais...

Une minute...

"Asuka, que fais-tu ?"

"J'ai quelque chose à demander à maître Kiriya."

"D'accord..."

 **Point de vue d'Asuka**

"Maître !"

"Asuka ? Je vous ai dit de..."

"Je sais, pardonnez-moi, je veux juste savoir quelque chose."

"Quoi donc ?"

Ce type est clairement notre ennemi et nous n'avons pas à intervenir, mais...

"Est-ce que Mai... vous en a dit plus à propos de la vie d'Heitan ?"

"Hum... En effet, après notre réunion, Rin et moi sommes restés avec elle, elle nous a divulgué certaines informations comme là où il a grandi... Ce genre de choses."

"Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus s'il vous plaît ?"

Si je le connais un peu mieux, peut-être pourrais-je le stopper...

Hein ? Maître Kiriya a l'air en colère...

"Asuka, je sais que tu es plus du genre a essayer de comprendre les gens plutôt que de les combattre, mais crois-moi, cette fois-ci, ça ne marchera pas, cette discussion est terminée."

"Mais... Je comprends..."

Je suis une idiote... maître Kiriya n'est pas stupide...

Je me demande si Homura, Miyabe et les autres vont bien.


	15. Chapitre 15 : VS groupe d'assaut Homura

**Point de vue d'Homura**

C'est si bizarre...

On a l'habitude de riposter dès qu'un shinobi se pointe ici, mais maintenant, des dizaines d'entre eux se déplacent à l'extérieur et on n'a rien à faire...

Pire encore, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire contre ce gars, je suis comme une princesse en détresse... putain que je hais ça !

Par contre, j'ai comme l'impression d'être la seule en m'en préoccuper, Yomi s'occupe de ses germes de soja, Haruka concocte je ne sais quoi, Mirai est sur ce PC et Hikage... est Hikage...

"Homura, puis-je t'aider ?"

Heh !

Merde, Yomi m'a fait peur...

"Non, j'étais juste... en train de réfléchir..."

"Je vois... je l'étais aussi, nous somme des shinobi renégats, donc, shinobi du bien comme du mal sont nos ennemis, mais là, ils nous protège..."

"Yomi, ne baisse pas ta garde, dès que cet "Haku" sera mort, ils pourraient se retourner contre nous."

"T'es bien trop paranoïaque Mirai, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'embêteraient à nous protéger pour nous tuer juste ensuite."

"Haruka a raison, ça serait vraiment débile..."

"Je suis d'accord, même si je ne pas vraiment la blâmer, une nuit tranquille est impensable à cause des chasseurs de renégats..."

"Et malgré cela, vous êtes encore dans leurs camps ? C'est encore plus stupide..."

MAIS QUOI ?!

Une voix masculine ?!

"Qui parle ?! Montre-toi !"

"Au fait, vous êtes peut-être simplement naïves, naïve de croire en une cause perdue, je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai fait cette erreur aussi, vous avez seulement besoin de le réaliser."

Mais qui est-ce ?!

"Qui, es, TU ?!"

"Ici."

La voix vient de derrière nous...

C'est un jeune homme... le shinobi fou ?!

"Meurt."

Hikage vient de le poignardé... il n'a rien du tout ?!

"Ce n'est pas un corps, c'est comme... un fantôme..."

"Un fantôme ?"

Je ne comprends pas...

"Il semblerait que vous me connaissez déjà, fort bien, ça nous fera gagner du temps."

"Tu es... Haku Mei."

"Lui-même, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas vraiment moi, c'est juste ma forme astrale."

"Forme astrale ?"

"Une technique interdite que j'ai apprise il y a quelques mois, mon pouvoir de contrôle ne marche pas sous cette forme, vous pouvez baisser votre garde si vous voulez."

"Pas question ! On sait qui tu es, tu es un mec taré qui tue des innocents !"

Il rigole... cet enfoiré...

"Les shinobi et les shinobi en devenir ne sont pas innocents, ils ne l'ont jamais été et ne le seront jamais !"

"Et tu penses que ça te donne le droit de les tuer et d'abuser d'eux ?!"

Hein ? Pourquoi a-il l'air surpris ?

"Je tue les shinobi, j'aime ça... mais c'est eux qui ont abusé de moi et pas l'inverse !"

"Connerie, tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire après ce que tu as fait ?!"

Mirai a raison, c'est un monstre, il n'y a pas moyen qu'on croit en ses conneries...

"AHAHAHAH !"

"Toi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!"

"Parce que vous croyez vraiment que les paroles des shinobi ont plus de valeur que la mienne ? Vous savez, vous êtes plus proches de moi que vous ne le pensez."

"Quoi ?"

"Tuer des gens qui nous posent problème, indépendamment de s'ils sont bons ou mauvais, ce que font les shinobi non ?"

"N'essaye pas de nous embrouiller, c'est inutile."

"Vous pensez être mentalement solides, mais vous êtes en réalité trop effrayées pour admettre la vérité et réaliser que les shinobi sont près à se débarrasser de vous pour rien, pitoyable..."

"La ferme..."

"Je suis un meurtrier, mais je l'admet, contrairement aux shinobi !"

"FERME TA GUEULE !"

"Homura..."

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?!

Ce connard, il essaye de me rendre confuse, je ne dois pas l'écouter !

"J'ai connu ça aussi, vous savez..."

...

"Vous savez, je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit qu'on était pareil, être trahi par ceux en qui ont a placé notre confiance, être rejeté par notre propre famille, être chassé par les shinobi alors qu'on est la victime... Je sais ce que c'est."

Je me demande... si c'est vrai...

"Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est certainement un mensonge !"

Haruka...

!

Elle a raison !

"Pas du tout, la seule différence entre nous est que je suis seul..."

"Hein ?"

"Je veux dire... je suis le seul a comprendre que les shinobi sont mauvais par nature ! C'est pourquoi ils devraient... non, qu'ils devraient disparaître pour de bon !"

Bien sûr...

"Je te crois."

"Homura ?!"

"Pour de vrai ?"

"Oui, cependant, la vraie différence entre toi et nous et tu es complètement cinglé !"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu dis qu'on est trop faibles pour admettre que les shinobi sont mauvais par nature, mais as-tu déjà pensé à essayer de mieux les connaître ?"

Il a l'air confus, je m'en doutais...

"Homura a raison, j'ai aussi pensé qu'un certain type de personne était mauvais par nature, puis j'ai rencontré l'une d'entre elles et peu de temps après, j'ai compris que j'avais tord, et toi ?"

Yomi...

"J'ai aussi voulu prendre ma revanche contre ceux qui m'ont fait du mal... mais j'ai compris que ce n'était que le meilleur moyen de devenir aussi mauvais qu'eux, parce que la souffrance n'est pas une excuse au mal !"

Mirai...

"Les abus sont une choses horrible, je parle en connaissance de cause, mais j'ai tourné la page depuis, as-tu songé à ça ?"

Haruka...

"On a tous eux des problèmes, les amis sont le meilleur remède contre ça, tu devrais essayer, tu n'crois pas ?"

Hikage...

"Um..."

Maintenant, c'est lui qui est confus !

"Je vois que tu n'es plus aussi sûr de toi... on est passées par là aussi, peut-être que tu pourras changer aussi."

"..."

Oh ? Il vient de dispraître...

"Homura..."

"C'est bon, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis fière de vous, toutes autant que vous êtes."

Elles me sourient toutes, même Hikage.

"En revanche, il a raison sur un point, les shinobi qui nous surveillent seraient tout à fait capable de se débarrasser de nous pour être sûr qu'on est pas sous son contrôle, on devrait garder ça pour nous..."

"Pas de soucis."

Elles sont toutes d'accord, je suis vraiment chanceuse de les avoir à mes côtés...

Cependant, les mots d'Hikage m'intrigue... est-ce que ce type a déjà eu des amis ?


	16. Chapitre 16 : Un piège ?

**Point de vue d'Haku**

"Elles mentaient..."

Leurs yeux n'étaient pas ceux de menteuses...

"Les shinobi sont formés pour mentir..."

Je sais, mais...

"Les shinobi sont formés pour jouer avec les sentiments..."

...

Peux-tu me laisser seul un moment s'il ta plaît ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir...

"No, tu n'a pas besoin..."

Je pense que si, s'il te plaît...

"No, je ne te laisserai pas..."

Laisse moi...

"Je serai avec toi pour toujours..."

LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

"Jamais..."

Ces mots, ce sont les mêmes que tu ne cessais de me dire ce jour là !

"Oui, c'est ce que je suis..."

LA FERME !

Une minute... ce n'est pas la voix de Maman...

"Oui, c'est moi..."

Sougi ?!

Oui, ton ami, celui que tu as rejeté...

Sensou ?!

"Pourquoi es-tu si surpris par les mots de ces renégates ? Tu as déjà vu un shinobi protéger son ami après tout..."

Donc... je dois arrêter de tuer des shinobi...

"Non..."

PUTAIN ! POURQUOI AUTANT D'INCOHÉRENCES ?!

"Parce que c'est ce que tu es..."

Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi...

"No, c'est bien trop amusant..."

S'il vous plaît...

 **Point de vue d'Homura**

Je suis toujours perturbée par notre conversation avec Heitan, je me demande si les autres le sont tout autant que moi...

 _Une heure plus tard_

"Mais ?!"

Heitan est de retour ! Encore sous sa forme astrale je suppose...

"Espèce de..."

Hein ? Bizarre, il a l'air... triste ?

"Que veux-tu ?!"

"Je..."

Ce n'est définitivement pas le même gars qui est venu nous voir il y a quelques instant...

"Tu ?"

Que va-il nous sortir ? Une autre connerie ?

"Je me rends..."

...

...

...

"Quoi ?!"

Il se rend ?!Impossible...

"Tu fous pas de notre gueule ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober ça ?!"

"Je jure que je le veux... S'il vous plaît, je suis fatigué de tout cela..."

"Tu es fatigué ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ?!"

Yomi a raison, mais... il a l'air sincère...

"Je hais toujours les shinobi mais... vous m'avez convaincu que ma haine ne me donne pas le droit de commettre un tel massacre... vous êtes déjà passées par là, non ?"

"Eh bien..."

"Il y a un étang, deux kilomètres au nord, je vais attendre là bas, faites ce que vous voulais, mais faites le vite, qui sais s'ils seront capables de me persuader..."

Une seconde, c'est qui "ils" ? Heh !"

Il a disparu, encore...

...

"Je pige rien..."

"Moi non plus Hikage... que devons nous faire Homura ?"

"Yomi, j'en sais strictement rien..."

C'est clairement un piège."

Mirai a sûrement raison, cependant...

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre, il était très différent de la première fois..."

"Peut-être, mais même si on y a va, la seule solution sera de le tuer."

Le tuer ?

"C'est peut-être ce qu'il souhaite."

"Je ne crois pas, s'il voulait ça, il se tuerait lui-même ou ira se jeter vers les gardes dehors."

Haruka n'a pas tord, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

"Donc, c'est un piège, comme je l'ai dit."

Elles semblent toutes avoir la même opinion, mais pas moi.

"Au fait, il y a un moyen de le neutraliser sans le tuer."

Haruka ? Elle a un genre de brassard dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un appareil que j'ai fabriqué il y a quelque mois de cela, il annihile la force shinobi."

Cela veut dire...

"Donc, si Heitan porte ce truc, il ne sera plus capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ?"

Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait la force de le détruire sans."

S'il le souhaite déjà.

"Ok, mais ça veut dire qu'on doit s'approcher de lui, c'est bien trop risqué !"

Encore une fois, Mirai a raison, mais...

"Et s'il ne tente rien ? Il veut peut-être vraiment se rendre après tout."

"Homura, t'es bien trop naïve !"

"Je suis d'accord avec Mirai, de plus, on a l'ordre de rester ici."

"Ce type est givré, lui faire confiance est la pire chose a faire..."

"On ne veut pas être des esclaves à nouveau, as-tu oublié Dougen ?"

Je ne peux pas réellement les blâmer, surtout que je suis loin d'être la plus futée du groupe, peut-être ont-elles raison...

En revanche...

"Selon vous, si les filles Hanzou avaient pensé de la sorte, serions-nous vivantes à l'heure qu'il est ?"

"Hein ?"

Elles sont toutes confuses par ce que je viens de dire.

"Si nous sommes encore vivantes, c'est uniquement car Asuka et ses amies ont eu pitié de nous, vous ne pouvez pas le nier, pouvons vraiment l'ignorer ?"

"Tu ne peux pas nous comparer à lui ! C'est un fou dangereux !"

"C'est vrai, on n'est pas responsable de la mort de centaines de shinobi..."

"Vous n'avez pas tord, mais je dois vous dire quelque chose... Juste avant la résurrection d'Orochi, quand je croyais que je vous avais toute perdu, je me suis sentie... vide, la seule chose que je voulais faire était de combattre et de me venger sur le monde entier, juste parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'admettre à quel point je tenais à vous..."

"Homura..."

"Croyez-moi, à ce moment, je ne valais pas mieux qu'Heitan, donc, s'il y a une chance de le changer, comme Asuka l'a fait pour moi, je dois la saisir."

Elles restent hésitantes, je peux le voir.

"Cependant, vous n'avez pas à me suivre cette fois, restez ici, si je ne reviens, ça voudra dire que je suis trop bête pour être votre leader..."

Hum ? Elles ont l'air en colère, pourquoi Yomi se rap...

 _Slap_

Hein ?!

"Yomi, je rêve ou tu viens de me gifler ?!"

"Homura... combien de fois faudra-il te le dire ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Nous te suivrons, peu importe à quel point tu es stupide."

Haruka...

...

"Donc, vous êtes avec moi ?"

"Oui."

"On l'est."

"Bien sûr."

"Même si c'est con."

Les filles...

"Ton truc est prêt Haruka ?"

"Oui."

Pas le choix je suppose...

"Donc, c'est parti !"

"Attends !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mirai ?"

"Comment on part d'ici ? On est cernées par des shinobi..."

Merde, j'ai oublié ce détail...

"Hehehe..."

Je reconnaîtrais ce rire entre mille.

"Qu'est-ce que te fais rire Haruka ?"

"Pour ce genre de situation, j'ai préparé... ceci !"

C'est... un tunnel secret ?!

"Quand as-tu creusé ça ?!"

"Je l'ai fait peu après qu'on ait choisi de rester ici grâce à quelque unes de mes inventions, je ne voulais pas vous dérangé donc, je l'ai fait quand vous n'étiez pas là."

"Haruka, t'es une génie !"

"Évidement."

"Par contre, pourquoi tu ne le dis que maintenant à propos de ça ?"

"Parce que c'est plus drôle."

Bien sûr... Haruka ne changera jamais...

"Peu importe, on y va !"

"Compris !"

 _Quelque minutes plus tard_

Il devrait être par ici...

"Homura, regard..."

...

C'est lui, Heitan.

Comme il nous l'a dit, il nous attend à cet étang, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous ait remarqué."

"Haruka, ton appareil."

"Tiens."

Tous ce que je dois faire est de m'approcher... et rester calme.

"Heitan ?"

Il ne dit rien... je sais pourquoi, mais il ne réagit même pas...

"Haku ?"

Son vrai nom, peut-être va-il marcher...

Hein ?

Oui, ça marche, il me fixe droit dans les yeux, il a l'air rempli de tristesse...

"Tu vois ? On est venues, laisse moi te mettre cette machine sur ton bras et ton pouvoir sera neutralisé, ainsi, on sera en mesure de causer..."

Je suis sur le point de le faire...

...

Oh non...

"Je suis désolé..."

Une forme astrale... encore...

"Homure... s'il te plaît... ne nous dis pas que..."

Désolée Mirai...

"Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé..."

Il a essayé ?

"Les filles... regardez..."

Hikage ?

...

C'est quoi cette merde ?

Un sourire laid, des dents pointues, une peau noire comme celle d'un brûlé, des yeux horribles...

Un monstre...

"J'vous ai eu."

Non...


	17. Chapitre 17 : Aide

**Point de vue d'Haku**

"Oui... Soyez mien... shinobi !"

Ma tactique a fonctionné !

Attends, c'était un plan à la base ?

Ces shinobi m'appartiennent dorénavant !

"Vous avez l'air coriaces, je crois que je vais vous garder pour vous faire combattre d'autres shinobi, n'est-ce pas parfait ?"

Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

"Non..."

J'adore quand les shinobi m'obéissent, c'est si pitoyable...

C'est faux...

Une minute... elle a bien dit "Non" ?

Elle l'a dit.

Impossible, toutes celles que j'ai contrôlé m'ont toujours dit ce que je voulais entendre, et je veux pas entendre ça !

Je le veux.

"FERME LA !"

"..."

Mais putain, elle devrait s'excuser là !

Elle n'ont pas à le faire.

...

Pourquoi donc ?

Parce qu'elles sont là pour m'aider...

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Si, j'en ai besoin.

"Merde ! Suicidez-vous et taisez-vous !"

Non...

Oui ! Je le savais ! Elles vont s'entre-tuer !

Je ne crois pas.

Oh, vraiment ? Elles sont déjà en position de combat !

...

...

...

"Pas question..."

"Hein ?!"

Comme je le pensais...

Elles viennent de jeter leurs armes... comment ?!

"On est là pour t'arrêter... en t'aidant..."

En m'aidant ?

Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis allé les voir.

"Conneries ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veux de l'aide ?!"

"Tu es en train de pleurer..."

Quoi ?

C'est vrai, je peux sentir quelque chose couler sur mes joues.

Pourquoi ? Je pige pas...

"Cette machine... va neutraliser ton pouvoir... laisse-moi... te le mettre..."

"Fais-le s'il te plaît..."

"Non, ne t'approche pas..."

Elle s'approche, finalement, c'est fini...

Mais... Maman...

Elle ne voudrait pas un fils comme moi...

"RHAAAAAAA !"

"On peut te résister... donc, tu peux résister... à toi même..."

Cette pute !

Elle a raison...

"J'AI DIT FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !"

 _Bruit de cassure_

Merde, la machine ! Elle est détruite !

Oups, ma faute ! Hehehe...

"Non..."

Bon sang...

"Non..."

Elle est sur le point de pleurer, trop marrant !

"Tu veux sentir ça, Homura ? Ok ! Prends ça !"

Bon, j'en ai marre...

 **Point de vue d'Homura**

...

...

...

Hein ? Cette sensation... je me sens... normale ?

Il ne m'a pas frappé ? Je ne suis plus sous son emprise ? Pourquoi ?

"Homura, tu vas bien ?!"

"Mirai ? Eh bien, oui, mais..."

...

"Haku..."

Il s'est transpercé lui-même avec ses doigts griffus... pourquoi ?

Il a dû atteindre son coeur, il n'a aucune chance de survivre à ça...

"Bien joué, vous m'avez vaincu..."

Il est de retour sous sa vrai forme, il souris...

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu vas mourir ! On voulait t'aider..."

"Ne vous en faites pas, vous l'avez fait..."

"Quoi ?"

"J'étais un monstre, et vous m'avez rendu humain de nouveau... Merci..."

Donc, on l'avez bel et bien convaincu ?

"Haku..."

"Adieu, les filles..."

Il vient de tomber...

"Il est mort..."

"Merde..."

"Il était notre ennemi, mais j'espère qu'il trouvera la paix..."

"Moi aussi, Yomi..."

"Au final, il nous a aidé aussi."

Hein ?"

"Comment ça, Haruka ?"

"Vous ne l'avez pas écouté ? on l'a vaincu, en dépit de ce qu'il était réellement, il était l'ennemi de toute la société shinobi. Donc, on sera gracieusement récompensées pour ça, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Peut-être..."

Se pourrait-il qu'il... voulait en fait être arrêté par nous dans le but d'améliorer notre réputation en tant que shinobi ?

Peu importe, c'est fini maintenant...

"Haruka, appelle maître Suzune."

"Pas de soucis."

"Hikage, aide-moi, on ramène son corps à la base."

"Ok."

"Yomi, Mirai, allez informer les gardes de la situation."

"Compris !"

"Pas de problème."

Haku, va en paix.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Épilogue

**Point de vue d'Homura**

Haku est mort, le groupe de Mai a récupéré son corps.

On a trouvé plusieurs rouleaux ninja sur lui, y compris un nommé "Charme de la Femme des Neiges", son pouvoir de contrôle mental.

On a décidé de le détruire, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Mai était d'accord donc, on a pas eu de problème à cause de ça.

De plus, Asuka nous a prévenu que Katsuragi va mieux, elle devrait être en mesure de reprendre l'entraînement d'ici quelques semaines, même Hikage a jubilé en entendant ça.

Cependant, on a voulu parler à Mai à propos d'Haku, il était taré, mais plus dans le sens "malade" que dans le sens "maléfique". Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment nos propos, je pense qu'elle en sait bien plus sur lui qu'elle ne veux l'admettre, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire, je suis certaine qu'elle cache quelque chose.

Mais bon, Haruka l'avait supposé, on a été récompensées pour ce qu'on a fait. Bien sûr, notre réputation est meilleure que jamais et on n'aura plus à inquiété pour l'argent avant un moment, mais selon moi, notre principale récompense et d'avoir sauver des gens mais aussi d'avoir permit à Haku de reposer en paix.

...

Ce sentiment d'avoir aider les gens... je comprends pourquoi Asuka essaye toujours de le faire...

Maintenant que je sais ce qu'elle ressent, je peux enfin espérer la dépasser !

 **FIN**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout, je ne sais pas combien de personnes ont lu mon histoire, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié de le faire. Des retours seraient la bienvenu (si vous souhaitez en faire, bien sûr), j'aimerai prendre acte de mes erreurs pour ne plus les refaire à l'avenir, merci d'avance.**


End file.
